


Ascenso del Fénix. La creación

by ArtemisMay



Series: Ascenso del Fénix. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Human Experimentation, Jason Todd-centric, Jason's Orining, Mension of past abuse, Mentions of angels, Multi, New Species, little of art
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMay/pseuds/ArtemisMay
Summary: El nunca fue un simple punk de Crime Alley, su destino estaba sellado, hubo un tiempo pudo escapar de su destino, pero para su desgracia este lo encontró.Nunca supo cómo ni por que resucitó, de haberlo sabido tal vez hubiera preferido quedarse muerto.Secretos guardados bajo llave que él descubriría, no le gustarían pero encontraría las respuestas del por qué fue abandonado por su madre, por que su vida era tan difícil desde antes de nacer.Todo lo que hizo para mantener a salvo a su familia, solo para que ellos lo odiaran y cazaran de nuevo.





	1. Envuelto en llamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay secretos ocultos que nadie hubiera imaginado, cosas pasaron en las narices de le mejor detective del mundo, pero siempre existe alguien mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy reeditando por que la verdad quedo tan horrible y poco legible que decidi arreglar la historia un poco, creo que defitivamente he avanzado un poco en mi expresion a esto, gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer, un fuerte abrazo, sus comentarios son bien recibidos

_Gotham hace 1 año 10 meses antes del caso Leviathan_

Era una noche lluviosa, común en Gotham, los olores a smog humedad y la suciedad se combinaban llenando el aire de la cuidad, llenaban los barrios bajos, extrañamente las calles estaban tranquilas raras para ser Gotham. El patrullaje había sido tranquilo, solo dos robos de pandillas novatas.

Giro el volante hacia East West una zona más tranquila del común de la cuidad, todo esperaba menos una fuerte explosión retumbó, las llamas se pintaron el cielo de rojos.

**_BUUUUM_** otro estallido más, el sonido sinfonía al preludio de la desgracia un incendio que amenazaba con consumir todo a su alrededor.

Apretó los puños giro hábilmente el volante, las llantas protestaron ante la velocidad rechinando en el pavimento, no había probado de un laboratorio nuevo de Alliance Corp.

\- Quédate aquí Robin- Ordenó Batman mientras saltaba del Batimovil. 

\- Necesitarás refuerzos con esas llamas- Gritó el niño frustrado

\- ¡No! gruño Batman - Te ordeno que acates las órdenes, no quiero ponerte en el banquillo Robin si desobedeces, si te necesito te llamaré 

\- esperas a que me quede sentado aquí sin hacer nada? - Salió Robin del auto 

\- ¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO! - Esta vez fue un gruñido. Sin otra opción Robin giro sobre sus talones y entró de nuevo al auto, se preparó en el volante, listo si era requerido, sus ojos se fijaron en su padre, cuando corría para enfrentar las llamas, lanzó el gancho y entró por una ventana. 

A los pocos segundos vio otra detonación, un lado del edificio se colapsaba.

\- Batman me copias- su respiración se agito, cuando partes de la construcción caían al suelo - ¡Padre estas ahí! - Solo estática. 

-Voy a entrar- Encendió la unidad se preparaba para entrar de lleno con ella cuando escucho una voz conocida. - Amo Robin, es conveniente que espere los refuerzos ya van en camino -

\- Pero esto el edificio está cayéndose a pedazos agente A, No tenemos tiempo que perder- Respondió con el pie en el acelerador, dirigiendo el Batimovil directo al edificio.

-Le recuerdo que su padre se sentirá muy decepcionado si usted no obedece sus órdenes y entra en el sin el apoyo necesario - Como siempre Alfred sabia como evitar las acciones imprudentes del chiquillo, desactivo el motor y bloqueo las puertas - además si usted entra sin la orden directa estará dando un motivo de preocupación y su padre no podrá hacer su trabajo porque tiene que rescatar a Robin. - Añadió.

Los frenos se apretaron, el auto protesto, el volante giro para estabilizarse y su conductor suspiro en protesta – Pennyworth como se atreve – Robin intentó salir – Pennyworth le ordeno que active el auto, desbloquea las puertas


	2. Envuelto en llamas Chpt 2

Batman corrió hacia el edificio, disparo la línea si se balanceo directo a una venta, _CRASSSH _sonaron los vidrios rotos, el aire alimentó las llamas abrasivas, Batman se cubrió con la capa moviéndose rápido esquivo las llamas, derribó con una patada la puerta accediendo al pasillo central. Gritos se escucharon, Batman paró las orejas tratando de ubicar donde provenían gritos que provenían de pisos más abajo, posiblemente víctimas tratando de escapar del fuego. 

Lanzó otra garra y se columpió rápidamente para aterrizar dos pisos arriba donde escuchó los lamentos. Corrió hacia el sonido, encontró una puerta herméticamente cerrada, se dispuso a colocar una carga explosiva y se apretujo en una pared

_BUUUM_ el estallido se mezcló con otras explosiones dentro del laboratorio, el edificio parecía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento, cosas explotando por todo el lugar, seguro químicos inflamables por todo el lugar.

En cuanto entró fue golpeado por un olor a sangre, carne quemada y formol, miró alrededor localizado de dónde venía, pero todo el aire estaba enviciado y el humo no ayudaba mucho, camino un poco más por el pasillo silenciosamente, el primer pasillo estaba libre, giro al segundo a su izquierda haciendo caso al olor y sus instintos detectivescos. 

De pronto otra explosión lo hizo dar lanzarse a hacia delante con un gran salto, giro al pasillo a la derecha y fue donde descubrió había cuerpos esparcidos fuera de una habitación y otro incrustado en los vidrios de la venta. Cautelosamente se asomó por la ventana roto, solo mas cadáveres y la luz tintineando, abrió la puerta de un laboratorio había aun sangre fresca, cuerpos en el suelo, pero sin rastros de quemadura. 

En efecto, en el cuarto yacían 6 cuerpos con batas blancas. “¿Que pudo ocasionar todas estas muertes?” se inclinó sobre los cadáveres mirando a su alrededor, había abiertas como de un filoso cuchillo, le recordó a los ataques de los Talons con sus garras, pero no había ninguno en la habitación, eran garras más profundas y según su apreciación y análisis visual mucho más afiladas, no sabía de ningún animal que pudiera hacer eso, pero era Gotham, todo podía pasar, el cuerpo estaba abierto del estómago al cuello y la pierna destrozada, el golpe de la navaja fue continuo, abierto de un solo golpe, limpia la cuchillada

Batman se incorporó camino sobre los cadáveres, observó que dos de ellos su muerte fue cauda por la ruptura del cuello “alguien fuerte” apunto mentalmente, el cuarto cuero tenía la pata de una silla incrustada en el ojo, la silla tirada a un lado, “un asesino primitivo, desordenado”, el quinto la cabeza destrozada seguramente fue impactado varias veces contra el lavabo que brotaba sangre “posible furia en el ataque, tal vez un animal salvaje, un primate con garras”, mentalizaba la escena, estudio el lugar, del lado opuesto en medio de la pared había una cámara criogénica con un líquido extraño y tubos colgando yacía el último ahorcado con unos de esos tubos “posiblemente ese fue el primero en morir” lo que fuera que estuvieran experimentando definitivamente se volvió contra ellos, Batman necesitaba encontrarlo y contener al experimento en un lugar seguro, antes de que lastimara a alguien más, miro el suelo y vio algo que le preocupo, una huellas pequeñas, pies infantiles “¿víctima o victimario?”. Batman salió del cuarto siguiendo el rastro de sangre y muerte marcado como pequeñas huellas en medio de las explosiones y llamas todavía contenidas

El camino estaba libre aparentemente, un ruido de eso vidrios estrellándose lo hizo reaccionar justo a tiempo para no ser golpeado por un cuerpo de un laboratorista causante de la ruptura de la ventana, Batman corrió hacia el herido mientras un fuerte gruñido gutural casi animal hacia coro a los otros ruidos de destrucción y tragedia.

Batman intento detener el sangrado de la garganta de la mujer que lo miraba con ojos grandes de terror ahogándose en su propia sangre – resista – dijo con voz gruesa el murciélago, pero sabia que era inútil la herida era profunda y letal, ella a los pocos minutos se aflojo mirando hacia el techo con expresión de aquellos que saben que es su hora por más que se resistan

_\- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh**_ \- otro grito más, Batman soltó a la mujer, no había tiempo que perder, necesitaba llegar al siguiente objetivo, detener la cosa que estaba robando vidas de forma salvaje, alargo sus zancadas, giro sobre su eje en un golpe giratorio a la puerta ocasionando que astillara a su apertura, los pedazos de madera cayeron al mismo tiempo que tomo un batarang para abatir al agresor, observando el escenario posiblemente se trataba de un hombre o animal grande y corpulento. 

Agudizo el oído, pero solo escuchaba el tronido que las llamas provocaban al edificio, dio pasos con cautela, sus músculos listos por instinto para la batalla. Inspeccionando el lugar en busca del agresor que debería encontrase todavía en el cuarto, escudriño con su vista el lugar girándose lentamente sin encontrar nada. De Pronto ahí una respiración agitada a sus espaldas, pero fue muy tarde cuando sintió un cuerpo pequeño y ligero sujetándolo de su cuello por la espalda, “un animal, posible mutación” la cosa gruñía con ferocidad, pero era un gruñido de cría o tal vez un animal pequeño, Batman se inclinó hacia delante con fuerza para sacudirse el invasor que lo tenia con fuerza tomado por el cuello montando su espalda, su mano alcanzo un melena que jalo con fuerza – Aaaargh – gruño Batman cuando sintió la mordida, solo esperaba que esa cosa no tuviera nada contagioso, no soltó la melena y tiro con más fuerza dando el resultado deseado, la cosa lo libero y brinco de ante él, unos ojos brillosos se posaron en el murciélago.

Batman levanto el batarang listo para lanzar, una luz destello y lo que miro lo hizo detenerse era imposible que lo que tenía enfrente fuera la causa de tal brutalidad. Era pequeño, desalineado, cubierta en sangre, un camisón de laboratorio cubría su cuerpo, su cabello largo y dorado cubría su rostro rabioso y asustado, sus ojos violetas con destellos azulados lo miraban encorvada, marcas de restricción en sus brazos y piernas, había una heridas circulares gruesas en su piel como de una gruesa aguja, era solo una pequeña posiblemente de unos 10 años lo que tenia frete a sus ojos 


	3. Envuelto en llamas Chpt 3

Para sorpresa de Batman era solo una niña, la maraña de cabello no permitía ver su rostro solo ese brillo violeta en sus ojos brillaba de forma antihumana, Batman tenía todavía el batarang arriba, sostenido en su mano, un gruñido inicio suave empezando a llevarse de forma amenazante, Batman dio unos pasos laterales, resbaló con un líquido derramado bajo sus pies, hizo un movimiento brusco lo que provocó que la niña se lanzará de nuevo sobre él, los dientes se clavaron con tal fuerza que increíblemente atravesó la armadura de su mano – _AAAAH_ – gruño Batman dejando caer el batarang, en un segundo su brazo fue liberado, Batman se llevó el brazo a su regazo -grrr – se tomó un momento para respirar atravesó – maldita mocosa – Batman buscaba a donde el engendro salvaje desapareció, vio unas huellas hechas por el agua y la sangre pegada a los pies de la pequeña cosa peluda, Batman salió por el pasillo, dio unas cuantas zancadas antes de que una explosión cercana lo arroja hacia una ventana de otro laboratorio.

Robin golpeaba el interior del auto desesperado sin poder salir mientras el fuego estaba consumiendo el laboratorio, estallidos de explosiones, su padre dentro del lugar y el sin poder hacer otra cosa más que quedarse en el auto, Robin escucho un sonido miro por el retrovisor – ya era hora

Llegaron los respaldos a la ubicación, Nightwing y Red Robin que afortunadamente se encontraban en la ciudad en un llamado de Batman a un caso que requirió a todo el Bat-clan hasta de Red Hood que recientemente solía trabajar con ellos en situaciones de emergencia, a pesar de que la desconfianza estaba latente, el escudriño y monitoreo sobre el inestable Red Hood que solía jugar al mago, apareciendo y desapareciendo del radar de los murciélagos

Sáquenme de aquí ineficientes – Robin golpeo con ambos puños la ventana, Nightwing y Red Robin sonrieron al ver al pequeño engendro enfurecido como un gremlin dentro del auto. – Tranquilo Robin ya estamos en eso – Nightwing con una amplia sonrisa apretó el botón del remoto para liberar las puertas del auto

_CRASH, BUUUUMMM_ el ruido de cristales rotos, explosiones conmocionaron al grupo – PADRE – gritó Robin corriendo hacia el edificio- _ROBIN NO ESPEERA_\- Nightwing corrió detrás de Robin, Red Robin detrás de los dos, se acercaron a una de las puertas casi al llegar fueron arrojados los tres por una explosión, el edificio empezó a derrumbarse, Nightwing tuvo que sujetar a Robin mientras gritaba desesperado por su padre. Red Robin se sacudió aturdido levantó la vista para ver el edificio colapsar. -BATMAN NOOOOO-

Nightwing quería ir por Batman, pero tanto Robin como Red Robin estaban descontrolados, también tuvo que sujetar a Tim con fuerza para que no se arriesgara a entrar, los tres chicos miraban impotentes la tumba de fuego del hombre que amaban como padre, mentor, amigo o todo a la vez. Cristales se rompieron, Nightwing tuvo que mover a los chicos del lugar para que los pedazos del edificio no les cayera encima, otros cristales rotos venidos de un estallido con llamas alimentadas del oxígeno llamaron la atención de los jóvenes, dos figuras salieron por la ventana a aterrizaron y rodaron a pocos metros de ellos.

\- Conténganla rápido y con precaución, no la subestimen – Grito el Murciélago.

Se prepararon todos para la lucha, pero cuando vieron que la cosa peluda era una niña dudaron. Nightwing con su acostumbrada gracia y agilidad fue el primero en llegar donde la pequeña peluda. - Tranquila, solo quiero hablar – la respuesta fue una patada en la cara que no supo cuándo, ni cómo llegó ahí

Red Robin se movió defensivamente – Owwww Robin, creo que ya no eres el enano más mortal de Gotham – Tim esquivaba los golpes de la niña que intentaba escapar, levantó su bastón Bo esquivando un golpe directo con el puño de la niña que se elevó en el aire, la sorpresa vino cuando apareció de su mano una garra partiéndolo en dos – Oh mierda – Tim miró ambos lados de su bastón

Nightwing lanzó una bomba de humo para confundir a la niña, Robin desenfundo su espada regalo de Talia, un trabajo muy especial para los Al Ghul, espada que casi rivalizaba con la de Deathstroke o eso les dijeron. El mocoso lanzó un grito de guerra entrando al humo, dos ojos brillaron en el humo, un rugido contestó el gruñido, Robin blandió la espada solo cortó algo de cabello, cuando la niño se inclinó esquivando la espada, dio un golpe en el estómago de Robin, haciéndolo retroceder, Nightwing dio unos saltos acrobáticos para ayudar a Robin, uso sus palos de esgrima, fueron bloqueados y rebanados por las garras de la niña, que si Nightwing daba un brinco ella daba dos, si Dick daba una maroma ella daba un doble giro anticipándose a cada movimiento, Red Robin entró al baile con estrategia más defensiva que ofensiva, Robin lanzó otro ataque al mismo tiempo que Red Robin se defendía bloqueando una salida, los chispazos del choque de los metales no se hizo esperar, bailaron un rato antes de que la cuchilla del sable saliera volando ante la incredulidad de Robin

Batman espero el momento adecuado, un dardo se lanzó al cuello de la niña, esto solo causo que enfureciera, usando a Red Robin de trampolín para llegar a la espalda de Nightwing -- _Aaaargh_ – grito Wing cuando ella lo mordió en el brazo atravesando el Kevlar, Batman disparó un segundo dardo, la niña gruñó arrancándolo de su brazo y corrió hacia el murciélago. Batman disparó el tercero y por fin derribó al objetivo

Maldición espero que no esté rabiosa este pequeño demonio de Tasmania, eso no es una niña Batman es el mismo diablo, ¿de dónde la sacaste? – Nightwing verifica que la pequeña bola de cabellos estuviera inconsciente – había algún portal hacia la época de piedra ¿acaso?

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora Batman? Creo que llevarla a la donde Grodon será la mejor opción. – Pregunto Red Robin mientras Nightwing introducía al batimovil.

-Esa opción no es muy inteligente Red Robin, estas omitiendo lo obvio – instruyó en forma petulante Robin. – No sabemos a qué sustancia ha sido expuesta, Venom o algún gas del miedo, o tal vez a los dos, tomando en cuenta su fuerza y reacción.

-Vamos a la Cueva antes que se despierte – Dijo Batman.

-¿Tenemos forma de contenerla? Parece que esa cosa es peligrosa – Red Robin señaló a nariz sangrante de Damian

Batman medito las opciones, antes que todo necesitaba saber con qué estaban lidiando, los involucrados y los peligros, por lo consiguiente llevar a la criatura era la mejor opción. Sin decir más Batman subió al auto. Nightwing, Red Robin y Damian se miraron, subieron los hombros y se dirigieron a sus respectivos vehículos.


	4. Envuelto en llamas Chpt 4

\- Agente A, necesito todo listo para pruebas de sangre y contención. Pídele a Batgirl que se nos una en la cueva – pidió Batman

\- ¿Vamos a tener compañía señor? – La voz de Alfred contesto por el comunicador del auto

Batman miro por el retrovisor, la niña estaba inconsciente a cuidado de Nightwing- Sí, es pequeña pero peligrosa. -

\- Entendido. - respondió Alfred antes de que Batman cortara la comunicación.

-Padre ¿para que necesitamos a Barbara en la cueva? – Damian miro a Batman y luego dirigió su atención hacia la niña, realmente podía ser linda sin toda esa mugre en la cara y esos cabellos desalineados

\- Quiero intentar algo Robin. – Como siempre las respuestas escuetas de Batman, tan dramático haría su movimiento cuando todos estuvieran juntos.

En cuanto llegaron a la cueva la gran cantidad de anestesia parecía estar perdiendo efecto, tenían que actuar rápido, sacaron a la niña, Batman no quiso poner otra dosis de tranquilizantes ya que a pesar de lo que pudiera haber sucedido cabía la posibilidad de que fuera solo una niña asustada.

Rápidamente fue escaneada, adquirieron muestras de sangre, era hora de ponerla en un lugar seguro antes de que se despertara por completo.

Una hora más tarde llegó Batgirl en su motocicleta.

\- Bruce – Camino hacia la computadora donde estaba Batman junto con Tim corriendo las pruebas en busca de alguna sustancia tóxica usada en la niña.

\- ¿qué es tan importante? – Pregunto Barbara.

\- Necesito que me ayudes en algo.

Bruce dejó que Tim terminara de correr las pruebas, llevó a Barbara al área médica donde Dick acompañaba al Alfred con una bolsa de hielo en su mejilla, tenía que prevenir la contingencia en caso de que la pequeña diera problemas, a pesar de que se encontraba inconsciente y restringida en brazos y piernas.

Barbara los saludó alegremente, luego miró al pequeño bulto que se encontraba en la cama. Los observo confundida.

\- ¿Qué demonios Bruce? ¿Acabas de subir tu nivel de adopción de niños?

\- La encontramos durante una explosión en de los laboratorios de Alliance, no sabemos nada de ella solo que es sospechosa de numerosas muertes del personal de laboratorio.

\- ¡Estas bromeando! Es solo una niña no mayor a 9 o 10 años. - No puedo creer que ella te hiciera ese hematoma y reventara el labio de Bruce.

\- Lo creas o no Barbs paso también lastimó el hombro de Tim e hizo sangrar la nariz de Damian. La pequeña nos derribó y casi se escapa. Y antes que lo preguntes, SI es necesario mantenerla sedada y atada para que no destruya la cueva. – Respondió Dick son su encantadora sonrisa.

\- Mmmj – Buce gruño mientras daba a Alfred a mover el instrumental médico para que en caso de liberarse la niña no tuviera más armas a la mano.

\- Ok. Si tiene todo solucionado para que me quieren chicos. - Barbara se cruzó de brazos

\- Necesito ver si es posible que se comunique y confié en una persona que tal vez no represente una amenaza en su cabeza. Pensé en ti como una opción. – Señaló Bruce.

\- Nnngh – La pequeña soltó un suave quejido.

Chapter Management

\- Bien, de acuerdo. Solo que no creo que tenerla amarrada sea una buena forma de iniciar una relación confiable.

Batman se acercó donde Barbara sin quitar la vista de la niña que parecía reponerse de las drogas lentamente - No podemos dejarla suelta Barbara. Es involucrada en un caso de homicidio e incendio en el nuevo laboratorio de Gotham, si es una víctima, no se ve propensa a confiar en alguna figura masculina, tal vez si ve a una mujer le sea más fácil aceptar la ayuda – señaló mientras alistaba los dardos en caso de que algo pasara

\- Amo Bruce, creo que la señorita Gordon tiene un punto a favor, la niña se sentirá amenazada si despierta y se encuentra amarrada.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo la niña cobró conciencia, empezó a gritar y gruñir sacudiéndose en el catre, la criatura empezó a hiperventilar cuando vio el conjunto de agujas, material quirúrgico colocado en la mesa a su izquierda, la angustia, los recuerdos la hicieron desesperar, apretó los dientes, arque la espalda en obligando a su cuerpo a forzar las restricciones.

Pequeña ama será mejor que se detenga antes de que …- una pata llegó a la cara de Alfred sin siquiera verla, el mayordomo gimió – mi palabra – dijo reprimiendo el juramento

Batgirl se dio cuenta a que se referían en segundos estaba rompiendo las restricciones, dos fuertes garras salieron del interior de las esposas especiales que cubrían la mano.

Los presentes empezaron a movilizarse, Nightwing se puso frente al mayordomo para cubrirlo, Red Robin inició la carrera del computador hacia el área médica junto con Robin, Batman tomo un dardo y empezó a llenarlo de tranquilizante, Batgirl se puso en posición de combate cuando las restricciones fueron rotas y la criatura dio un gran salto apoyándose sobre su espalda aterrizando directamente a una de las estanterías, mirando a los murciélagos, decidiendo su ataque. Batman lanzó un dardo, pero ella ya sabía que esa cosa la hacía dormir, definitivamente no iba a caer en la trampa de nuevo, dio un salto en el aire y lo esquivo de un salto girando acostada sobre su propio eje, cuando aterrizó corrió dando un salto hacia los faros que iluminan el centro de la cueva donde Batman estacionó su Batmovil, ese salto fue la envidia de Nightwing

Una moto rugió en su entrada, el conductor solo bajo, ir tomar lo olvidado y salir del lugar corriendo, él no haría esto si el caso no fuera urgente – Maldito estúpido – gruñó sacando su casco, solo esperaba encontrarse con el agente A para recuperar su memoria flash. Subió apresuradamente las escaleras y sacó su teléfono para avisar a Alfred que se encontraba en el lugar, caminaba por los pasillos a punto de llegar al lugar de reunión cuando escucho algo quebrarse, su primer instinto fue correr en ayuda, pero una voz lo detuvo en seco haciéndolo dudar “Mierda” murmuró, se debatió entre hacerse presente o solo tomar su moto y largarse del lugar

Localícenla – ordenó Batman moviéndose por la cueva, uno de los focos colgantes cayó sobre Robin, Red Robin se dejó ir sobre Robin para sacarlo del área. El mocoso no lo tomo bien – Quítate de encima Drake lo tengo controlado

-Claro la próxima vez que te caiga una enorme lámpara del cielo solo lo dejare pasar – bufo Tim quitándose de encima del desagradecido y petulante infante

Ahí – señaló Nightwing cerca del área de los trajes

Batgirl se encontraba cerca, levantó las manos con las palmas abiertas en señal de rendición - Calma por favor pequeña – Dijo Barbara con voz suave. – no vamos a hacerte daño. La pequeña ladeo la cabeza, sus ojos violetas brillaban detrás de sus largos cabellos. Batgirl se inclinó a la altura de la niña - ¿Puedes entenderme? – preguntó con voz suave Barbara mientras se acercaba a la prisión de cristal que contenía a la niña, quitándose la máscara. La niña no se movió, solo la siguió con la mirada curiosa, inclino su rostro ahora para el lado contrario. - Hola soy Barbara, ¿puedes decirme tu nombre? - La niña olisqueo el ambiente; dio un gruñido cuando Batgirl intentó acercarse más.

Batgirl no se movió dijo con voz suave- Tranquila. Podemos ayudarte. - Batman se acercó lentamente por el otro lado, en cuanto la criatura lo miro enseño los dientes - portami fuori di qui! vecchio maiale ti strapperò la gola ... con i miei denti. – con voz demasiado amenazante para una niña

Barbara retrocedió, no sonaba nada amistosa la niña. - Bruce, me temo que mi italiano se reduce a grazie y Ciao

Es libérame de aquí viejo cerdo o va arrancarte a mordidas la garganta – las miradas se desviaron hacia el hombre alto y construido de chaqueta café estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados en su pecho

Hood – gruño Batman


	5. Nombre clave Proyecto X-23

El ambiente se volvió tenso en la cueva cuando el casco rojo destello en el lugar, Hood levantó las manos en señal de rendición, se alegró de haber vuelto por el casco, así no mirarían su rostro cuando lo apuñalaron con sus palabras de desprecio, Jason busco con la mirada a Alfred, se supone que se verían a esa hora en ese lugar – No me presten atención – dijo Jason caminando hacia la computadora donde dejo su memoria – continúen con lo suyo, yo solo vengo a recoger mi memoria del caso que compartí con ustedes – Hood se movía despacio – por cierto me gusta tu nueva adquisición – Hood señaló a la pequeña que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a pesar de que era el más retirado de todos ellos

Batman apretó las mandíbulas – Sabes que no se te permite la entrada a la cueva sin autorización, ni supervisión, no importa el pretexto – gruñó amenazante dando la espalda a la niña y a Batgirl, en ese momento su atención era hacia su inestable exRobin

Joder no vine sin autorización, quedé con Alfie al respecto – los músculos de Jason se tensaron molesto, porque joden con integrarlo solo cuando era de la conveniencia de ellos

Será mejor que tu aseveración sea correcta Todd y no estés aquí para dañar equipo o hacer uso de tecnología nuestra – grito Damian

Chicos – Barbara trato de llamar su atención, la niña parecía afectada por la pelea, Barbara noto antes de ver a Hood la niña olfateó el ambiente, ahora también lo volvía hacer moviéndose nerviosa

Vete a la mierda mocoso del demonio – Hood se dirigió a donde estaba Damian cerca de la computadora – tú todavía no eres dueño de nada y solo quiero mi información para largarme a la mierda lo más lejos de todos ustedes- Damian lo tomo como un reto, se erizó como un gato, acercó su mano hacia la nueva espada que acaba de colocar, otra espada supuestamente de mejor acero que la primera

Chicos – dijo Barbara con voz temblorosa cuando 6 garras empezaron a salir de las manos de la niña, seguramente un metahumano, línea recta de la boca carnosa había cambiado a enseñar los dientes, la postura era de ataque y los ojos brillaron de forma diferente casi sobre humano la forma que su iris destello blanco

Idioma – gruñó Batman exasperado, la presencia de Hood solo estaba poniendo a la familia con tensión extra - necesito que salgas ahora - Batman sacudió el brazo apuntando hacia la salida 

Hood porque tienes que antagonizar con todos – Nightwing saco apretó sus palos de esgrima, Red Robin no dijo nada, pero lucía tenso. El movimiento de Robin cuando sacó su espada para amenazar a Hood colocando la espada en su pecho, eso fue un completo error

CHICOSSS- Batgirl grito en el momento que la niña se lanzó sobre Batman para tomarlo como trampolín

JASON CUIDADO – gritó Nightwing con una mano hacia Hood quien giró sobre sus talones recibiendo el impulso de la niña que lo hizo caer al suelo con ella encima de su pecho, al mismo tiempo cuando desciende las grandes garras, rebanaba como mantequilla la nueva espada de Robin, haciendo que Robin diera un brinco hacia atrás, el sonido del metal en el suelo se escuchó, la niña sujeto el hombro de Hood estabilizando su aterrizaje, una garra terriblemente cerca de su cuello hizo que Jason quedara inmóvil en el suelo, odiaba lo cerca que estaba de la herida que regaló Batman en su encuentro con el Joker, la niña gruñía amenazadora hacia el resto del grupo – No, se, muevan – jadeo Jason, moverse no sabía las consecuencias que vendrían con el Batclan ya que si algo salía mal siempre sería la culpa de Jason

Batman evaluó la situación, la criatura era ágil y escurridiza y ahora tenía un rehén, muy cerca de la pareja estaba Damian, un movimiento en falso y podía ser Damian al siguiente que atacara, levantó la mano lentamente -Damian aléjate lentamente – dijo con voz calmada, el joven obedeció, lo hizo despacio más sorprendido que asustado, iban dos espadas de la mejor calidad destruidas

\- Vou esmagar suas cabeças como purê… - Rugió rabiosa señalando sacudiendo sus garras.- haltet Abstand.  
  
Batman ordenó -no se acerquen – por fin el primer diálogo, aunque con lenguas mezcladas sin embargo tanto Bruce, Damian, Tim y Jason entendieron todo perfectamente toda la frase, Dick y Barbara eran los más débiles en idiomas, pero alemán era algo que todos dominaban. 

Nightwing estaba nervioso al igual que todos los murciélagos odiaba no saber con que estaban lidiando y el cambio de idiomas, la falta de comunicación hacia la personita amenazante resultaba difícil, lo que debería ser un interrogatorio dificil ahora estaba volviéndose en la toma de un rehén bastante inestable

Espero que no se refiera a mi cuando dice que va hacer la cabeza de alguien pure – dijo Jason, realmente la garra cerca de su cuello lo estaba poniendo nervioso - Ei, Babel, calma que você quer (oye Babel tranquila quieres) – bromeo Jason, la niña le dio un vistazo rápido antes de volver a mirar al grupo y señalarlos con las garras a cada uno – Voy a intentar algo

Algo erizo a la pequeña criatura – NO, DEXTER, թույլ տվեք տեսնել, ելք DEXTER- ը մի միջամտի (No, Dexter, déjame verlo, sal Dexter no intervengas) – esta vez la amenaza fue directo a Hood

NO – Batman lo interrumpió el intento de Hood por intentar sacudirse a la niña– solo no te muevas Jason – tenía dos preocupaciones, Damian estaba muy cerca y Hood demasiado, un movimiento en falso y ninguna armadura podría evitar que las cuchillas dañaran órganos vitales de alguno de ellos – es más fuerte y ágil de lo que parece, entre los 4 apenas pudimos contenerla, solo no hagas una estupidez – aunque dudaba que lo escuchara

Entonces Dick intento comunicarse, dejo a un lado sus armas, uso una voz tranquila, la que usa para las víctimas traumatizadas - Entspann dich, wir werden dir nichts tun (Tranquila, no vamos a hacerte daño) – dijo con voz suave Nightwing.

\- Das hier ist Batman. du dich erinnerst. Ich rette dich. Feuer du erinnerst dich (él es Batman. Él te rescato del incendio recuerdas). – Nightwing alzó las manos y se acercó lentamente sin moverse.

NAJ XAJ’IL ODQVASB QUASB VOMSARG (NO SE MUEVAN O LOS DESTRUIRÉ A TODOS) – volvió a amenazar en un idioma desconocido con una voz como si tuviera a todo un grupo de personas en sus cuerdas bucales, el iris se volvió blanco luminoso, estaban en desconocimiento total, Tim no había terminado de correr la pruebas, recientemente había comunicación con alguien que no sabían si era la víctima o el victimario

Se miraron entre sí, nadie entendió un carajo, esperaban instrucciones de su mentor, Batman dio un paso hacia delante – Que mierdas Bruce – gritó Jason sintió la presencia del pozo tintineando, algo lo estaba poniendo extremadamente nervioso, no era que los murciélagos no lo hicieran, solo que esta vez la sensación era extraña como si algo quisiera salir y hacerse cargo, no de la niña extrañamente, algo en ella le causaba calma – esta cosa amenaza con destruirnos a todos, cosa que dudo, pero tengo su garra en mi cuello y te juro que no es mi deseo volver a ahogarme en mi propia sangre – Jason dejó caer la cabeza en el suelo, el sonido metálico del casco que volvió a colocarse antes de entrar a la cueva sonó siseando. Bruce se quedó congelado recordando que estaba cerca de la herida que él mismo le infringió hace tiempo. Batman juntó las cejas – ¿entendiste lo que dijo? – todos se sorprendieron, de alguna forma Jason logro entender el extraño lenguaje

¿Qué mierdas Bat? Tan claro como el inglés – resoplo Jason, se pregunto que carajos pasaba con ellos, la criatura había sido completamente clara en sus deseos. Jason no se estaba dando cuenta que el idioma que ella estaba hablando era completamente entendible solo por él

Batman indico a todos que no se movieran con una indicación de sus manos – Jason intenta comunicarte con ella - con cuidado encendió la cámara de su capucha.

Dexter fuera, մենք քեզ պետք չենք (no te necesitamos) - ordenó con la extraña voz inhumana

NO- gruño Jason con una voz diferente todos congelarse levantando la cabeza, apoyó sus antebrazos al piso, al parecer tomaba una reacción retadora, Batman intentaba calmarlo, llamar su atención pero era en vano. - նրան պետք է, որ ես պաշտպանեմ նրան այն շներից, որին նա անվանում է ընտանիք, իր մարդասպաններից (él me necesita para protegerlo de esos perros que llama familia, de sus asesinos). tú no puedes hacerlo, eres muy pequeña - los ojos de Jason se pintaron de un verde esmeralda intenso, brillante los restos de el azul habían sido ahogados con el verde

Damian no sabía del todo armenio, solo pocas frases pero las palabras "perro" junto con "familia" que pudo identificar no le gustaron - Padre, algo va mal con Hood - jadeo dando unos pasos hacia atrás - no hablo armenio pero dentro de su oración se refirió a algún tipo de protección contra los perros de la familia y un asesino o asesinos 

La niña puso una mano frente al rostro de Hood - Enquetuvalve Alassie oloori (hablaremos después, buenas noches) - la postura de Jason se relajó en automático, descanso su cuerpo en el piso a la misma posición que se encontraba antes del reclamo.

Joder duxmed dooiap Dexter(no me llamo Dexter) – gimió cansado, como si algo lo hubiera agotado, pero curiosamente se sintió aliviado, más claro en su mente, Jason logró ver una lesión que aparece cerca del hueco de la clavícula de la menor, marcas de algo similar a agujas de gran grosor. Rápidamente logra distinguir los patrones de abuso, una parte de él no pudo evitar sentir empatía sin importar que tanto brillaron sus ojos era una niña herida, respiro hondo una onda calida llego a su pecho, el pozo murió por completo, su cabeza se despejó, sintió paz al mirarse en esos ojos violetas y dijo - Rūs agi agtolton x’e odqvab quasb, neg Hond Ebrath (niña nadie va a lastimarte) - fue algo natural, como si hablara su lengua materna, eso llamó la atención de la niña

La niña golpeó el casco con una garra – ovvethat (quitatelo) – pidió con voz tranquila, antes de volver su atención a los otros, a Jason no le gustó mucho la sugerencia, pero obedeció, lentamente paso su mano detrás de la cabeza, el sonido de descompresión vino, el casco se abrió - Zaen’Sheaen (la mirada- necesitaba ver sus ojos) 

Bogpa (madona) – Jason gruño quitando su dominio, todos estaban confundidos, de la forma en que los dos se comunicaban – athchilar gallwch chi ewin (puedes guardar tus garras) – la pregunta hizo que la niña quedara pensativa, luego miró a los otros y asintió retrayendo sus filosas garras al interior de su mano – mierda – Jason pudo respirar – no se muevan voy a levantarme lentamente – pido al grupo Jason

Batman dio la indicación nuevamente que no se movieran, más tarde traería a Constantine o Zatanna -Jason, ¿Cuándo aprendiste su idioma? 

Jason empezó a levantarse muy lentamente, decidió sujetar a la niña en su regazo, sentándose antes de hacer otro movimiento, después miró a Batman como si él hombre le hablara - ¿de qué mierdas hablas? O que se te olvidó el inglés con tanto golpe en la cabeza – resopló Jason antes de despejar los rebeldes rizos de la niña de su cara de forma instintiva. Para el asombro de todos nunca retrocedió, una extraño vínculo se forjó

Joven Hood, puedo asegurarle que lo que hablaron ustedes dos estaba fuera de ser inglés o algún dialecto cercano – Alfred salió detrás de la bahía medica donde Dick lo había dejando guardando cualquier cosa punzocortante y alistando los dardos a petición de Bruce – Amo Bruce, le pido que calme su temperamento, independientemente que eso altera a la menor en cuestión, el Joven Jason pidió autorización para venir a recoger lo que olvido.

Zin shin za pae inglés, gimel pae inglés (si no estamos hablando inglés, podemos hablar inglés ) – Hood le pregunta con fluidez, para él todo el tiempo han estado hablando en su lengua natural, no entiende de qué forma no sea así. La niña lo toma de la cabeza, las miradas se cruzan, hay tensión en la cueva no deciden si es prudente intervenir. Por un momento el silencio reina, Dick espera que la niña no sea como Kory eso de mirar que una niña bese a alguien casi 9 años mas grande que ella aunque Jason todavia no llegue a la mayoría de edad sería un poco aberrante, para suerte de todos ese momento no llega.

La niña se levantó del regazo de Hood permitiéndole incorporarse, no se aleja permanece cerca de él sujetando su chaqueta de cuero con una mano mirando en alerta a los murciélagos.

Muy bien alborotadora, mi nombre Hood y¿ tu? – Jason le extiende la mano. Bruce gruñe ante

Proyecto X-023 – dice con voz dulce ya no está usando la voz extraña, ahora es casi melodiosa

Mira el grandote es Batman – la niña levanta el labio y arruga la nariz en señal de desaprobación, eso le agrada a Jason, creo que esta empezando a gustarle la mocosa - el hombre con el expandes casi pintado en el cuerpo es Nightwing, - ella lo mira con desconfianza a pesar de la gran sonrisa que Dick le regala – oye espera deja el guante en paz – le pide Jason cuando la niña intenta quitárselo – primero las presentaciones ¿quieres? – ella sube los hombros – como sea, el mocoso con la espada rota es Robin – Jason señala a Damian, ella ve a Damian entrecerrando los ojos al parecer tampoco le agrada – la hermosa dama pelirroja es Batgirl

Barbara intenta acercarse pero ella se esconde detrás de las piernas de Jason – Hola mucho gusto X-23 – pero solo la mira con desconfianza, Barbara suspira

El de alla cerca del computador es Red Robin – Jason se inclina a la altura de la pequeña – El y la mujer son los más agradables, pero nadie importa, realmente el hombre de la casa es él – señala a Alfred – Alfred el hombre más importante del lugar

Alfred se acerca con pasos lentos, extiende la mano – Un placer Señorita X-23– la niña ve la mano de Alfred, mira a Jason quien le hace una señal con la cabeza para que tome su mano, lentamente lo hace y lo saluda, la tensión parece disminuir en la habitación 

Muy bien ya hechas las presentaciones, yo tengo que largarme – Jason se incorpora da un paso pero su otra pierna esta sujetada por la niña – genial, Alfred puedes ayudarme con esto – pide Jason señalando al estropajo pegado en su pierna.

Lo siento joven Maestro, pero parece que se le ha adherido fuertemente a su persona – Alfred sonrie tiernamente.

Podrán imaginar que no puedo manejar mi moto y llevar a una niña en mi pierna al mismo tiempo – señala Jason sacudiendo la pierna en un intentando despegarse a la niña -oye pequeño estropajo puedes soltarme 

¡Jason! no seas grosero, no hay necesidad de alterarla de nuevo - pide Barbara con los brazos cruzados desaprobando como siempre la actitud fuera de lugar de Hood 

Batman suspira derrotado – tendrás fuerte carcajada amarga – Olvidalo, NO, ni loco pienso quedarme, dame mi memoria y saldré de tu vista. – gruño esta vez con eco, la niña lanzó algo parecido a un rugido a Batman sujetándose más de Jason.

Jason parpadea antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada amarga – Olvídalo, NO, ni loco pienso quedarme, dame mi memoria y saldré de tu vista. Tengo lugares a donde ir, gente a quien disparar 

Me gustaría ver como logras despegarla - Tim señala a la niña que sigue aferrada a la pierna de Hood - venga Hood pon un precio, realmente nos ha costado trabajo la comunicación con ella, al parecer le gustas

Pequeña conspiradora - Jason le da una mirada a X-23 - Oye tía cosa que tal un baño y ropa limpia, ella puede ayudar en eso - Jason señala a Barbara, si logra que la niña se suelte entonces podrá hacer mutis del lugar y salir de nuevo del radar de los murciélagos dejándolos que resuelvan sus propios problemas 


	6. Contratiempos

Por desgracia el plan de Jason funciona al principio, ella acepta ir a la ducha con Barbara y Hood esperando fuera, en cuanto se aseguró que la chiquilla quedaría a cargo de Barbara discretamente fue por su memoria y arranco la moto sin que nadie lo se diera cuenta.

Cuando la pequeña salió por fin limpia con una camisa blanca de Damian y una mezclilla empezó a llamar a Hood. Batman ocupado en una llamada con Zatanna ya había confirmado la presencia de Constantine en unos minutos, Damian quedo boca abierto al ver a la niña "es hermosa" apenas jadeo

Es una lastima que no le gustes - Tim se burló trabajando en las muestras

Cállate Drake - se quejo Damian intentando disimular la atracción por la niña,

Nightwing vio las cámaras mientras Barbara le preguntaba dónde demonios se había metido Hood - se marcho - resoplo molesto - Batgirl intenta contactarlo, de otra forma dudo que quiera respondernos a nosotros algo.

Maldición - bufo Barbara preparando la llamada con Hood

Era una noche lluviosa, aparentemente sin mucha acción y si la había habido perdió mucho tiempo con los murciélagos, mañana tendría que ponerse al corriente en su caso por mientras Red Hood se estiró, tal vez era hora de salir del tejado y tener una buena noche de sueño o bueno lo poco que restaba de ella.

Verifico las nuevas balas que había recogido de paso a Gotham solo por dos noches exclusivamente para adquirir nuevo armamento un encargo especial para Michael que le ayudaba en la creación de nuevas municiones y armas. Necesitaba balas de goma menos frágil pero no tan duras para matar a alguien.

Era la cuarta vez que visitaba su ciudad natal después de unir fuerzas con Roy y Kory, había logrado apaciguar los efectos del pozo lo suficiente para no ser un sanguinario asesino que una vez fue. A excepción de los murciélagos el nunca hirió a personas inocentes, pero eso no justificaba los pecados cometidos. Solo terminaria este caso y volvería con su equipo, necesitaban sentarse a hablar, al parecer las cosas habían estado un poco tensas con Kory con respecto a su decisión de regresar a su planeta.

Sacó una garra y se balanceo a su guarida, a los pocos minutos aterrizó en su techo, se dirigió a la escalera de incendios cuando entró una llamada.

\- Hola Barbs, a que debo el placer de que estés hackeando mi comunicador. - Diablos esa mujer era insistente

_\- ¡No nombres en el campo Hood! quedamos en un acuerdo, estarías en la cueva hasta resolver la situación con X-23._ – Dijo Barbara molesta. - _vamos Jason se que estas en los Narrows_

\- Nop, yo no prometí nada, Batsy toma las decisiones y resulta que yo debo ser un niño obediente, Olvídalo - Jason descendía por la escalera de incendios para llegar a su casa segura- Por otro lado sabe el Dickface que estás volviéndote un poco acosadora, ¿acaso me espías por tus cámaras mientras me saco la ropa para ducharme? – Jason dijo juguetonamente mientras abrió la ventana para acceder a su departamento, cerrándola detrás de él . - Eso es realmente pervertido de tu parte. ¿Sabes que hay castigo para eso? Sin embargo dime y por el precio justo puedo montarte todo un Full Monty con música de fondo. - escucho el resoplido de Barbara pero no le importo - Solo con la condición que no uses los videos como preparativo de una noche candente con Dickface, no quisiera que el rompiera contigo por ir tras de mí. Soy solo para tus bonitos ojos. – Esperando con esto que colgara y sacudírsela de su trasero, sabía perfectamente incomodarla por todos lados, la relación con Dick tenia tiempo que había terminado o eso decían ellos, por otro lado propuestas indecorosas, Jason podía poner un check a su lista de métodos para sacudirse a Barbara. 

Se escuchó de tras fondo un sonido como un chillido o una risa reprimida se escuchó en el fondo –_ Hood no es gracioso, necesito un favor._

_-_ ¿Quién está contigo escuchando? Oh cielos ahora me pedirás que hable sucio. Niña tenemos que poner límites a esto. Sin embargo por 5 dólares el minuto podemos entendernos. - Hood sacó el comunicador de su casco y lo puso en su oreja mientras se quitaba la ropa para ducharse - Empiezo yo. Que traes puesto cariño – Preguntó Jason cerrando las persianas en ropa interior, pero sin antes mirar hacia la cámara que descubrió colocada en el edificio contiguo, asi que decidio darle un rápido baile antes de dejar caer la persiana.

Barbara miró desaprobatoriamente a Tim y le dio un codazo mientras Drake ahogaba la risa. - _Es solo el simplón de Red Robin_ –

\- ¡Oh! Bien eso cambia las cosas. Espera. – Jason camino hacia la cocina y tomo un baso con agua.

\- _Hood, Hood, deja de jugar y responde _

\- Alguien está ansiosa. - Hood sonrió para si mismo

\- _No tengo tiempo para esto, necesito que hagas lo siguiente_. – Reclamo Barbara mientras frotaba sus cienes, cerrando los ojos.

\- Calma está bien ahora. Lo haré, que mandona. – Resoplo Jason. – Siendo ese el caso, empecemos con esto para terminar pronto.

\- Gracias Hood – Respondió aliviada Barbara. 

\- Ok. Bien terminemos rápido con esto. Dime Tim dime que llevas puesto. – Jason soltó una carcajada.

**En la cueva**

Dick sacudió la cabeza – Bruce ¿no podemos llamar a otra persona, esto no está progresando? dudo que Hood quiera regresar.

Bruce abrió la boca para decir algo pero se escuchó un fuerte golpe.

\- La pequeña ¿alguien está haciéndose cargo de ella? - Batman, Nightwing y Robin se movieron para encontrarla

**Casa de seguridad de Jason.**

\- _Jasooon –_ A Barbara se le acababa la paciencia, no tenían tiempo para juegos de palabras.

\- No nombres en el campo recuerdas.

\- _Necesito que vengas a la cueva ahora. - _demandó

\- Seguro compro las botanas y las cervezas en lo que me envías un uber y estoy ahí para una noche de dominó, cartas o sexo grupal - Jason verifico que el agua de la ducha fuera agradable, se deshizo del resto de su ropa arrojandola al cesto

_\- Jason por favor, puedes dejar de jugar y venir. Tenemos una emergencia – _Resoplo Barbara

\- Nooop, por muy seductora que sea la idea suplicando por mi presencia no voy a por ese camino. Sabe B lo que estás pidiéndome y no creo que quiera unirse a tus fantasías perversas y las de Tim. Pero enserio Barbs corromper a pequeño e inocente reemplazo es algo que ni yo haría. – Jason estaba sumamente divertido en todo esto, empacaba sus cosas en las maletas para salir antes de lo previsto de Gotham y esto fuera una trampa para retenerlo.

-_ Hood_ – una voz gruesa interrumpe la comunicación. Jason la reconoce al instante.

\- Cielos Barbs debes de dejar de consumir esteroides de no hacerlo te saldrá vello en el pecho - Jason esta a punto de cortar la comunicación 

_\- ¡Suficiente de esto, si no vienes en este momento olvídate de la hospitalidad que te extendemos para estar en Gotham, ni como Red Hood en Crime Alley sin matar, ni como Jason Todd en un tiempo! Te necesito en la cueva ahora. Acepto quedarse hasta terminar el interrogatorio. -_ Batman utilizo esa voz que los hace estremecerse, Jason odiaba eso, su cuerpo reaccionaba de inmediato a eso

\- ¿Y por qué debería? - aun así Jason quiso imponerse

De repente se escuchó ruido de trasfondo como si hubiera una lucha en la cueva.

\- _Demonios! rompió la vitrina……_ \- la voz de Nightwing se escucho en el fondo

_\- **A UN LADO DAMIAN**_

Que jodido infierno está pasando ahí, dejo todo bien, no puede ser una pequeña niña tan problemática. ¿O si? se preguntó Jason mientras cerro la ducha adquiría sus armas y se metia de nuevo en un uniforme limpio. Tomo rápido sus llaves. Y salto en directo a la acera

\- Maldita sea, - susurró Jason. – **Voy en camino**.


	7. niña misteriosa (art)

La niña rescatada de los laboratorios.. obvio despues de zambullirla a un baño caliente


	8. Encuentro con el Fenix 2

**En la cueva**

Mientras el Batclan hacía lo suyo X-23 sentía la presencia de Hood, ella sabía que era parte de los suyos, la misma célula madre del origen resonaba en sus cuerpos al igual que Dexter y los otros, era como un magneto, las personas le llamaban a esa conexión alma gemela, algunas atribuían situaciones de afinidad, otras de romance, desconocimiento total, iban con esa idea sin saber que las frecuencia de la con la que retumba la energia de la célula madre de origen, era la misma se al dividirse la materia con la antimateria, el positivo con el negativo, dieron origen al universo y cada fragmento estaba dentro de todo vivo, la resonancia nunca puede ser una sola, siempre son múltiplos de 4 siendo esta la menos compleja, al igual que el cigoto llega a su terminación para transformarse en Mórula el número perfecto es 8 y si se logra la perfección hay uno de más que será la conexión entre todos, la especies mucho más evolucionadas sus múltiplos de frecuencia eran múltiplos de 8, desgraciadamente la tecnología, el avance científico han diezmado el instinto, la capacidad de reconocer a los suyos, con trabajo encuentran a uno dándole propiedades mágicas; que lejos estaban de saber lo que se puede hacer cuando encuentras a los tuyos, las posibilidades de compartir mente, energía, cuerpo y alma entre todos, a los capaces de lograr esa conexión se les llamó seinseight

El igual que la polilla se acerca a la luz X-23 se sintió atraída al traje conmemorativo del primer despertar de uno de los suyos "Senzeigh" murmuró antes de tocar el cristal, una sensación fría recorrió su cuerpo, era la sensación del llamado de la muerte, dolor, traicion, desolación, culpa, desesperanza todo la golpeó un sonido indescriptible, algo como un lamento casi angelical sono. - _ooh iiiiieeeeee, eeeeeeaaaaaaiaiiiiiiiiiieeee eeeaaaeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaa - _toda la cueva retumbo, los murciélagos abandonaron el lugar sin importarles que pronto amaneciera

Nightwing fue el primero en llegar - Demonios! rompió la vitrina - Robin se acercó peligrosamente, Batman logro verlo salió corriendo hacia el niño -_ **A UN LADO DAMIAN -**_grito arrojándose sobre su hijo, lo cubrió con la capa para evitar que los cristales rotos lo dañan, Nightwing también se arrojó, sabía que sería herido solo esperaba que no fuera uno muy grande, cubrió su cara esperando una herida que nunca llegó, lentamente bajo el brazo dirigió su atención hacia su mentor y el pájaro más joven, las miradas de los tres se cruzaron y luego dirigieron su atención hacia donde el caos procedía. 

X-23 tenía una mano enfrente, no la había movido desde el toque de la vitrina, los cristales volaban en círculos alrededor de ella y del viejo traje de Robin, como si estuvieran suspendidos en el tiempo

Barbara miraba desde estaban las computadoras, se dio cuenta cuando Alfred descendió del elevador con la charola con sándwiches para el grupo, justo cuando la niña emitió ese extraño sonido. La charola cae de sus manos y corre hacia donde proviene el sonido, logra localizar el epicentro del caos. Mira todo el grupo congelado. Corre a lado de ellos para ofrecer su ayuda. - Alfred espera - pide Barbara impidiendo que se acerque más. 

Hay un líquido carmesí que empieza a brotar alrededor del traje como una serpiente enredando a su presa sin todavía tocarla, de nuevo la voz de la niña se distorsiona primero en un grito como de un águila, después se vuelve más ronco como el de un joven, es un grito roto.

El traje se mueve como si tuviera alguien dentro, un fantasma, va de una posición fetal, a girarse de un lado a otro como si intenta vanamente cubrirse del ataque, el sonido del golpe del metal contra la carne es espeluznante, Dick siente ganas de vomitar, respira por la nariz para controlar las náuseas

El traje choca rebota, hay una sombra que forma sus piernas y brazos restringidos en su espalda, las piernas estiradas otro gemido y patalea. La niña está de espaldas, no retira la mano de la vitrina, está inmóvil solo un sonido como algo similar a un Órgano de Verospi tocara una melodía, se encuentra en un tipo de trance al igual que los presentes, solo que ellos están horrorizados, Batman intenta cubrir los ojos de Damian pero este le retira la mano. Barbara lleva a una mano a su boca al igual que Alfred las piezas hacen click en el grupo. Están viendo una representación de la paliza propinada por el Joker a Jason cuando Robin.

Bruce queda libido, un gemido roto otra vez, una sacudida más, los hilos de sangre que corre por el aire algunos hilos de sangre ha dejado un charco que está recorriendo el piso a los costados de la madera del piso de la vitrina. 

Toma el puente que lleva al área de Memorabilia, intenta llegar a donde esta el traje para detener esa locura que lo está ahogando con cada ruido, golpe, gemido de agonía, no soporta escuchar más esa agonía por la que pasó Jason, no desea saberlo, una fuerza invisible lo derriba como un choque eléctrico, una sombra hecha de sangre se forma frente a él como un guardián para impedirle el paso. El eco de sangre de su hijo que fue asesinado brutalmente, muchas veces él se preguntó qué era lo que Jason había vivido. En este momento deseaba haberse quedado sin la respuesta.

Dick tapa su boca, esto no puede estar pasando, una cosa es saber que su hermano menor fue torturado y asesinado por el Joker y otra mirar la representación de dicha tortura no dejando suposiciones en la imaginación, más cuando el eco de las carcajadas retumban, la sombra del Joker se suma destella la palanca con sangre en ella levantándose una y otra vez en su rostro, espalda, costillas y piernas

La escenificación de ese pasado esta siendo más vivida, la sombra del Joker se inclina "Más alto, dicen que un pulmón colapsado dificulta la oratoria" se escucha en toda la caverna, la cara del Joker parece mancharse de sangre, al mismo tiempo que la sombra del traje de Jason esboza una prudente sonrisa sangrienta, la sombra del Joker se incorpora, la mancha en su cara desaparece "el chico mantequilla anterior tenía mejores modales, creo que te enseñaré algunos o mejor sigo golpeandote con la palanca" la golpieza reanuda, Tim está en shock, hay un nudo en su garganta, sus manos tiemblan, las lágrimas brotan, es incapaz de moverse o desviar la mirada del horrible escenario. Esto no está pasando por más que leyó los archivos y lo estudió no está listo para esto. Quiere salir, quiere escapar, pero a la vez quiere saber.

Por un momento Tim reacciona y ve a Bruce volar por el aire y una horrible cosa alada roja escarlata acecha a su mentor. Sacude sus músculos para unirse con Bruce en la batalla.- ¡Quédate donde estás!- ordena Bruce levantando la mano hacia Tim. La sombra se desvanece y empieza a formar un círculo de contención alrededor de la niña y el traje como advertencia hacia los que deseen acercarse. 

Bruce se levanta, da un paso pero hay una fuerza que le impide llegar. _<<Magia>>_ piensa. Qué es esa niña, un demonio, un ser dotado, un monstruo que se alimenta de dolor o una víctima.

-_ Puerta sur Barbs estoy llegando_ – Solicitó Jason para su ingreso, Barbara mira la computadora con el comunicador abierto, se olvidaron de Jason, el no puede mirar esto, ella se arroja para bloquear las puertas

**Mientras fuera de la cueva**

\- Puerta sur Barbs estoy llegando – informa Jason apretando el acelerador

-_Tienes que esp_….. – Un tronido interrumpió la comunicación.

-¿Barbs?, BARBARA RESPONDE... Maldito infierno.- gruñe, Jason toma un remoto esperando que la clave de emergencia aun funcione, afortunadamente a puerta se abrió, acelera su ingreso a la Cueva. 

El motor ruge, las llantas rechinan le viento se estrella en su casco mientras se maldice.

\- Entra, hazlo y sal rápido – murmuró. _<< Qué mierdas está sucediendo dentro. Cómo permito que me arrastren con ellos para luego sacudirme cuando no soy necesario>> _piensa para sí mismo.


	9. Encuentro con el Fenix 3

<<Maldito camino largo>> piensa Jason mientras las llantas protestan. Escucha un estallido.  
  
\- Mierda, mierda, mierda. – Dice Jason en alto.  
  
-Aguanten estoy llegando – presiona el acelerador, mira por fin a lo lejos su destino y derrapa la moto saltando para tomar las escaleras y llegar donde su están los que alguna vez fueron su familia.

**En el interior de la cueva**

El traje se sacude una y otra vez, golpes en el pecho, en la cara. Hay un sonido metálico en el ambiente armonizando el concierto de una masacre pasada.

El traje deja de moverse. _Por fin piensan a cabo_. Bruce levanta la mano para que no se acerquen todavía, puede ser peligroso, Constantine debería haber llegado piensa, el rugido de una moto lo eriza, Jason no debería estar dentro, no puede ver lo que está pasando - Batgirl ¿puedes bloquearle la entrada? - pide suplicando internamente que esto sea posible.  
  
Barbara ve por las cámaras de la segunda computadora ve entrar a Red Hood - Imposible ya está dentro - ella muerde su labio tratando de encontrar alguna forma para evitar que Jason se les una pero no encuentra ninguna, escucha silencio va donde esta Dick -¿Que paso? se detuvo por fin.- Pregunta Barbara a un Dick conmocionado que solo apunta con el dedo tembloroso  
  
-Sí. Acabo Barbara, por fin, solo sigue ahí parada y el traje flotando – logra decir de Dick suena rota, contenida.  
  
Ella toca su hombro y antes de decir algo mira a como Dick se sobresalta y ella dirige su atención donde Bruce parece estar de nuevo tenso, Barbara desvió su vista hacia donde donde debería estar la vitrina con el traje, para desgracia el infierno no ha terminado todavía, el traje se está incorporando, se balancea y cae de cara, se arrastra parece desatar a alguien - Huye mamá - pide con voz rota antes de caer de nuevo el sonido de un tic tac se escucha, un movimiento inverosímil surge del traje como si se lanzara a alguien y luego viene un estruendo, el traje rebota contra objetos invisibles, el fuego aparece, sonidos de agonía y ahogo se escuchan, una rafaga de fuego entró por la espalda del traje de Robin dando una apariencia de alas incandescentes entrando al cuerpo del niño fantasma   
  
Ahora Bárbara se quiebra, sus ojos humedecen, ha sido demasiado, los gemidos, el sonido sordo metálico. <<Es horrible que pare por favor, que esto sea todo>> gime sollozando, acurrucándose en el hombro de su ex amante.   
  
Y silencio de nuevo.  
  
Bruce intenta entrar al círculo pero es rechazado nuevamente, no quiere que esto continúe, pero tampoco quiere arriesgar a los demás.  
  
Damian mira con ojos abiertos el show representado, nunca supo los detalles de la muerte de Todd, a pesar que siente desprecio por su predecesor no puede sentir náuseas ante los detalles la tortura. <<Es solo un maniquí>> piensa, <<Soy el heredero del demonio, el hijo del murciélago y Talia al Ghul, entrenado por la Liga de Asesinos y Batman, no puedo ser tan débil>>. Pero el espectáculo es horrible, el olor de la sangre empieza a golpear su olfato, los ecos de los gemidos lo marean, no puede desmayarse cuando se jacta de ser un cabrón ex asesino endurecido.   
  
-Padre – apenas pronuncia.  
  
Bruce cae en cuenta, lo que falta, lo que vieron no es espectáculo para ningún menor. - ¡Red! Saca a Robin ahora y esperen fuera.  
  
-Batman – responde Tim sacudiendo sus pensamientos   
  
-¡Ahora!- dice enérgicamente Bruce tiene que ponerlos fuera de esto.  
  
Tim camina en zancadas amplias hacia Damian internamente agradecido no permanecer si hay algo más que ver y escuchar del lugar, da una rápida mirada al grupo, se enfoca en Alfred que aparentemente está estoico pero los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados lo delatan, a pesar de eso, se ve fuerte, inquebrantable. <<De ahí lo aprendió Bruce, posiblemente>> piensa Tim, maravillandose internamente del control del hombre.  
  
Toma el hombro de Damian . -Salgamos- pide  
  
-Suéltame Drake no mandas aquí – Responde petulante el mocoso, no quiere ser tratado como un niño débil, tiene que probarse así mismo, probarse ante su padre.  
  
-Son órdenes de…- Tim no termina la oración cuando escucha otro suave gemido, Tim no quiere mirar pero la curiosidad termina por ser más fuerte. La niña no ha dejado su posición desde que tocó el traje, ahora hay sombras oscuras de diferentes tamaños y formas alrededor de ella, la alineación forma el símbolo de infinito y en el centro la vitrina y la niña.

Todos se sobresaltan hay ruido de unas suelas de bota militar corriendo al encuentro. A un costado en las segundas escaleras está parada una figura con casco rojo con sus ojos fijos mirando al grupo.

Lo miran como si fuera un fantasma, con terror.-¿Todos Bien?– Dice Jason entre jadeos. – Escuche, una explosión.-Internamente agradecen que no estuviera en el lugar durante la representación de su muerte. El silencio gobierno, no hay respuestas.

-¿Que mierda me están mirando? ustedes pidieron que viniera – Jason logra ver una pequeña cabeza, reconoce esos rizos rubios un muy mal corte de cabello, se mueve lentamente para saber que pasa

-Jason- Bruce es lo único que alcanza a decir, el hombre está pálido, agitado.

Hay rocas de la pared de la cueva que le impiden ver más allá a Jason mientras se acerca, así que le es imposible tener una vista clara de lo que está pasando en el lugar. Jason dio pasos adelante para bajar la escalera y reunirse con ellos, una vez abajo logró ver de reojo un movimiento en donde la vitrina se encontraba, esa maldita vitrina con la placa del buen soldado que tanto odiaba, un humo negro salió del piso y el traje de Robin se oscureció por completo dando formo a un traje con corbata al mismo tiempo la sangre empezó a levantarse para formar una cadena elíptica que giraba.

Ocho de las 64 sombras permanecían como guardianes, unas dos tenían alas, otras dos parecían ser hombres bastante bien construidos y las últimas dos eran siluetas femeninas altas y delgadas, otras fornidas, otras algún tipo de alienígena o especie rara,, una rafaga de energía llegó al cuerpo agitando el traje

\- Jason será mejor que esperes – Ordena Batman con notable nerviosismo

\- Olvídalo viejo no soy tu juguete, toma una maldita decid..- Jason fue interrumpido por un ruido. Un golpe vino de donde la vitrina deberia encontrarse, seguido de un gemido. _-Uuuugh uuuuh_\- como si alguien llenara dolorosamente sus pulmones.

-Tim, Damian fuera **_AHORA_**\- Ordenó desesperadamente el murciélago. -_Alfred sube y contacta a Constantine urge su presencia _-

Tim se quedó congelado a diferencia de Jason que apretó el paso hacia donde estaban reunidos los otros.

La figura en la vitrina ahora vestía un traje negro con corbata golpeaba una pared invisible escapar de ella, otro grito más saliendo de las paredes de la cueva 

_–BATMAAN_-

Miradas preocupadas se dirigieron hacia Jason quien se quedó congelado, pálido cuando escucho el segundo grito.

-_Bruuuceeee, Papaaaa_\- Golpeaba y rasguñaba la sombra la vitrina

-**_TIIIMMM LARGO AHORAA_**\- Grito fuerte la voz de Batman.

Tim se sacudió despertando, sintió la mano del mayordomo empujarlo, logró reaccionar y tomó a Damian del hombro, el niño estaba congelado. La cabeza de Tim daba vueltas en el camino mientras escuchaba los golpes y gritos a sus espaldas.

Esto no era lo que les dijeron que sucedió. Alfred se adelantó con Demian, pero luego el mocoso giro - _NO ME NIEGO A SER EXCLUIDO_ \- soltándose del agarre del mayordomo corriendo hacia donde estaba su padre, Tim lo sujeto y empezaron a forcejear. 

Jason no se detuvo, siguió caminando escaleras abajo. Esto no estaba pasando.

Vio la sombra sacudirse susurrar. _-Vamos, Vamos –_

Jason sintió que no respiraba, quitó su casco y lo dejó caer el casco, palideció, dio un paso hacia atrás. _No está pasando, no_. Su memoria se lleno de recuerdos, sintió la falta de aire, la claustrofobia, la angustia que por segunda vez no sería rescatado. 

Sus oídos no registraban la voz de Batman pidiéndole destense, alejarse del lugar 

\- _Dick, Barbara saquen a Jason de aquí_. **_Ahora muévanse_** – Batman gritó mientras intentaba entrar. Tenía que sacar a todos del lugar, más tarde trataría de esclarecer qué era esto. Según lo que le dijo Ra's es que tomo el cuerpo de Jason para resucitarlo sustituyéndolo por un maniquí que luego Jason robaría junto con todo el féretro, más adelante cuando Jason estaba en Arkham le hablo de desenterrarse de su tumba, ser arrojado no por Ra's, sino Talia causando la ira del mismo Ra's, fue ella quien le consiguió, maestros, lo entreno, pero Batman no le creyo, pensó que fue un tipo de alucinación durante la zambullida del pozo,, así que tomo la versión de Ra's como buena, nadie resucita sin ayuda solo por que si, pensó para sí mismo.

Bruce se detuvo y palideció aún más ¿Y si él robo del féretro fue por otro motivo? Y lo que estaba viendo era a su segundo Robin en el ataúd tratando de escapar.

Bruce y Jason se miraron mutuamente. La mandíbula de Bruce cayó, Jason trago saliva, se dio cuenta que Bruce nunca le creyó al respecto, siempre la desconfianza, las dudas entre los dos. Jason apretó las mandíbulas frunció el ceño, esto iba a acabar de una vez. Sacó la pistola, disparo una línea y se abalanzó dónde estaba la niña con las sombras

_\- Jason NOOOOOO!_

Dick corrió, Bruce corrió, Barbara disparó una garra, Damian y Tim se unieron también.


	10. Encuentro con el Fenix.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En efecto ahora que estuve checando lo tenía demasiados errores, fue una epoca dificil de migrañas, espero que este quedando mejor que la primera vez. Sientanse libre de comentar  
hoy lei un fics que siento recomendable  
[Crumbling Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004315/chapters/57745636l)  
Les recuerdo la reciente actualización de  
[El Fenix y el Murcielago Chapter 6: Tiempos inexistentes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626198/chapters/57879139)  
La actualización de  
[Who I am. Who I'll Never Be.Chapter 24: Bow to the Master](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574995/chapters/57689128)  
Y por último  
[born to run (born to rise)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460166/chapters/57901693)  
Recuerden si tienen recomendaciones, sugerencias, críticas, ideas, felicitaciones o contarnos su vida este es su espacio, abrazos a todos

Jason aterrizó donde los trajes, sintió un choque eléctrico al pasar el circulo de sangre. Bruce intentó seguirlo pero fue arrojado lejos por un golpe de energia.

-Jason **regresa** es peligroso – pidió Batman Como si alguna vez hubiera escuchado. – _Jason vuelve_\- En este momento Bruce estaba más preocupado por Jason que por sus acciones. La niña seguro era algo más y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, tenía las habilidades suficientes para asesinar a Jason.

Dick y Barbara se unieron a Bruce, Robin logró liberarse de Red Robin, ambos terminaron de nuevo con el grupo, mientras Alfred miraba desde lejos todo el desastre

\- Un lado – Dijo Dick y lanzó uno de sus palos de esgrima que robo de regreso volviéndolo a atrapar.

Barbara se movió y trato con un batarang de choque eléctrico y nada, Robin lanzó un batarang bomba en el rebote que casi les explota encima - Demonio ten cuidado - Tim lo reprendió con una mirada de desaprobación, Damian saco una estrella ninja personificada con la R y se alistó a atacar a Tim

No es el momento de rivalidades Robin necesitamos trabajar en conjunto - dijo con voz firme Nightwing analizando de qué forma podrían entrar, tal vez por arriba, Dick se alejó del grupo, escaló con gracia el lugar, lanzó una línea y llegó a lo más alto, Batgirl intentó detenerlo pero no la escucho y se lanzó hacia el centro intentando abrirse camino lanzando su palo de esgrima con carga eléctrica, cuando esté rebotó Dick entró en pánico afortunadamente Batman estaba ya en el aire para desviar su caída

Ambos aterrizaron a un lado - ¿En qué estabas pensando? - Batman le dio una de sus famosas miradas de desaprobación

Bueno si no se podía entrar por los costados, tal vez entrar por arriba como hizo Hood - una voz los hizo desviar su atención "él o yo, decide" Batman se puso rígido - SALGAN TODOS- ordenó, empujó a Dick, le señaló la salida parecía muy ansioso para que desalojar el lugar - Que demonios B - Dick se quejo y como ocurre en la mayoría de los casos lejos de salir enfocaron su mirada a la escena, al parecer Jason sostenía a alguien, un batarang vuela directo a su garganta, hay sonidos de alguien ahogándose, la sombra sangra del cuello se asfixia, viene una explosión, el cuerpo vuela, golpea, parece que es sepultado por rocas, de la misma forma que en su muerte en el almacén, el fuego se levanta pasa de entre las rocas y entra a las espaldas de la chaqueta de cuero café que se logra ver cuando el fuego ilumina la escena obscura. Dick se queda atónito lentamente gira la cabeza para dirigir la mirada a su mentor, el cual no dice nada, solo mira en silencio a un punto fijo

Jason estaba llegando a su objetivo. No iba a permitir que más secretos de él fueran revelados, no lo que pasó en la calle, no cuando fue golpeado brutalmente por su padre, no cuando confió en quien no debió, no cuando le robaron su virginidad, no cuando lo forzaron a hacer cosas que un niño no debe hacer.

Amartilla el gatillo, apuntó a las obscuras amenazas, las sombras lo miraron con ojos rojos e increíblemente abrieron paso dando una pequeña inclinación.

Jason no se detuvo a dar las gracias, ni a cuestionar los sucesos, tenía que frenar esto, eran sus secretos y nadie tenía derecho a ellos, menos los murciélagos

Bruce trago saliva cuando vio a Jason apuntar hacia donde estaba la niña intentó decir algo, abrió su boca sin emitir sonido, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, dudaba que él diera ese paso pero también podría estarse rompiendo con lo que estaba pasando, recuerdos de su muerte y resurrección, sabía lo susceptible que era Jason a ese pasado y ahora estaban saliendo a la luz secretos enterrados, algunos dichos, otros compartidos en silencio entre los dos.

Jason dio un salto hacia la niña que estaba rígida la tomo por la cintura y dio un disparo hacia la sombra de su pasado, giro sobre su costado y se enconcho para proteger a la pequeña.

Tsssssk un sonido de una energía cortocircuitando, las sombras se reunieron en el centro junto con la cadena elíptica de sangre, el círculo de sangre también retrocedió al centro eliminando las barreras invisibles, formas terribles de sangre y tortura pasaron rápidamente ante sus ojos, gritos rotos, gritos de una garganta completamente rota que continuaba gritando, frases múltiples frases, suplicas que no se entendían porque se escuchaba más de una al mismo tiempo, llanto, gritos, furia, sangre salía de la sombra la voz desgarrada era la de Jason adulto, cada grito encogía el corazón de todos los presentes

Bruce, Dick y Barbara lograron entrar para alcanzar a Jason, el cual estaba sentado en el piso con la pequeña en el su regazo, cómodamente acurrucada en su pecho.-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Barbara inclinados hacia él para darle una superficial escaneada.

Jason asintió con la cabeza dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a la niña, luego los desvió al centro donde el mambo yambo o lo que fuera se llevaba a cabo, apoyó su espalda contra el cristal donde contenía un horrible traje de Disco-Nightwing que parecía haber salido de un mal catálogo de los 70s de Nightwing

Dick miró a Jason y a la pequeña cómodamente acurrucada en el pecho de Jason con ojos en blanco brillosos, con respiraciones lentas, dirigió su mirada hacia el cuello pero Jason siempre usaba cuello alto en su armadura, preguntandose si todo lo que vieron fue real, si Jason escondía una herida letal de un batarang.

Bruce miraba a Jason con tantas preguntas en la cabeza y volvió a desviar la mirada al centro donde antiguamente estaba el traje del ex Robin, los destellos de energía que se generaban alrededor del traje les impiden hacer otra cosa, más que sólo contemplar, una rafaga de aire se escuchó en la cueva, por fin aparecieron Constantine y Zatanna llevados en brazos de Superman, los tres se dirigieron hacia el grupo Constantine y Zatanna empezaron a hacer invocaciones en un intento por saber que clase de magia era esa.

Las otras sombras guardianas desaparecieron solo quedaron 8 haciendo guardia y la sombra del centro, estaba hincando en una rodilla apoyada al piso, la otra pierna apoyada en su planta y la rodilla cerca del pecho, las manos apoyadas en el piso, espalda ancha encobrada, la sangre se deslizó sobre la sombra, dibujando juguetonamente los contornos de ella, dibujando el cuerpo desnudo

Mientras iba levantándose lentamente la sangre bajaba en líneas sobre él. Al parecer era alto más que Jason, un poco más ancho y alto que Bruce, pero con cintura más estrecha. La sangre dibujó un hermoso pecho amplio, corrió por sus anchos hombros para deslizarse en sus fuertes y bien marcados brazos, deslizándose lentamente por el abdomen marcado mientras continuaba incorporándose de pie.

El rostro sin embargo no era muy claro, solo se podía ver una mandíbula fuerte y afilada, pómulos bien formados.

Bárbara no pudo evitar sentir calor en su estómago cuando los patrones debajo de su abdomen empezaron a dibujarse.

Se delineaba sus caderas afiladas, bajando lentamente por un abdomen marcado, piernas fuertes y un sexo generoso y grueso de buen tamaño aun estando relajado.

Jason se incorporó lentamente, ajustó a la pequeña en sus brazos con fuerza por si tenía que luchar, sin saber que ella era la razón de todo esto. Para él era una pequeña que tenía que proteger de sabe qué cosa estaba naciendo en ese lugar.

Los otros también se pusieron en posición de lucha.

-Esperen- dijo Bruce – No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos. Constantine, Zatanna 

Lo siento no registró el tipo de magia aquí - dijo Zatanna con las cejas fruncidas concentrándose - esto debe ser ancestral, muy antiguo, casi energía pura

Lo que sea es muy poderoso - anexo Constantine, hay rastros de energía que ningún demonio ha sido capaz de dejar, es algo mucho más elevado del tipo que un híbrido de angel dejaría cuando muere, algo extraño de ver la presencia de materia y antimateria en un mismo lugar 

La sombra quedo totalmente incorporada, alzo la vista y sus ojos fueron extraños, eran grandes y rasgados, muy parecidos en forma a la de Jason, pero la mirada diferente y el color de no ser por un rojo del borde del iris y un azul brillante cerca de la pupila el color del ojo era similar al de él.

Por un momento Jason arrastró la mirada en todas las partes de la sombra, de no ser por la altura y los hombros levemente más anchos. Podría decir que era su imagen. Raramente se sintió desnudo, tenía ganas de lanzarle una manta encima, más cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo como Bárbara escudriñaba discretamente el miembro de la sombra, "mmh tal vez al pequeño Dick lo sigo aventajando en tamaño" rió para sus adentros.

La sombra solo dio una sonrisa burlona, a los costados las seis sombras guardianes se alinearon tres a cada costado, en formación V, otra más a un lado de él que apareció de improviso, esta era totalmente luz, tres hombres, cuatro mujeres por lo que se veía en las siluetas, empezaron a emitir un tipo de canto, nada desagradable pero la situación lo hacía espeluznante, los hechiceros de la Dark Justice League tuvieron que callar sus cánticos.

De nuevo miraron la sombra en el centro y luego las miradas fueron a Jason, le dieron una leve barrida de arriba abajo, miraron la sombra barriéndola con la mirada y luego de regreso a él como si hicieran comparaciones.

-¿Qué? Dejen de mirarme de esa forma. Están volviéndose realmente espeluznantes. - Jason función el ceño, subiendo los hombros al mismo tiempo. _<<Mierda esa cosa no se puede cubrir, ahora ya hay más audiencia y me siento como si estuvieran viéndome como vine al mundo. Maldito parecido>>_ Había un leve sonrojo en su cara sacando a relucir las pocas y coquetas pecas que aparecían solo cuando estaba bronceado o sonrojado cosa que sucedía muy poco, para fortuna de Jason la atención se desvió, fue un rugido, grueso y áspero que salió del espectro. La figura se enconcho sobre él, la sangre acumulo sobre sus omoplatos y dos par de apéndices salieron de él, Jason sintió quemarse como cuando hace el llamado de las All Baldes, eran de un metal plateado en su espalda, la sangre las baño el metal, fue escurriéndose formando plumas de sangre y fuego que ardían una vez que la sangre bajaba. Las alas superiores eran obscenamente grandes, las inferiores eran más cortas.

Constantine y Zatanna cambiaban de conjuros y hechizos, pero nada parecía contener a esos seres, la sombra del centro solo agito sus obscenamente grandes alas para elevarse, Superman voló para sujetarla, pero fue cortado en todo lo largo del pecho con la punta de las segundas alas cuando la sombra las juntó frente a ella, abriéndolas de nuevo para aletear salir a gran velocidad.

-Aaah- Más de sorpresa que de dolor Clark se quejó. Y cubrió el pecho con sus manos.

Las seis sombras se reunieron con él para desaparecer en el techo de la cueva.


	11. EQUILIBRIO

\- ¿Qué fue eso Constantine? ¿Lograste saber su procedencia? – Zatanna lo miraba confundido, no había podido clasificar que tipo de energía, demonio o entidad lo que fuera eso.

-No cariño, pero siguen los cristales suspendidos en el aire, eso significa que la fuerza que lo provocó sigue aquí – Constantine miraba a su alrededor.

La pequeña murmuró en los brazos de Jason era una voz infantil, dulce, suave casi melodiosa, la que ahora sonaba en su boca. -loy gemeganza. (el futuro ha hablado)

Un fuerte aire envolvió el lugar, el maqui arrojado en el suelo empezó a flotar, en un momento el maniquí junto con el traje se acomodaron el lugar donde pertenecían. No había rastro de sangre, manchas todo había sido absorbido por la sombra.

Jason en un estado hipnótico empezó a repetir lo mismo en coro junto con la niña - popeth yn dychwelyd i'w darddiad, dyfodol wedi siarad ei bod hi'n bryd gadael. (Lo que una vez fue ahora volverá a ser.)

Los cristales suspendidos en el aire giraron sobre su eje antes de moverse a hacia el monumento del caído Robin. Constantine, Zatanna y Bruce se movieron del lugar para evitar un ataque con los cristales. Pero nunca vino. 

_Niflheim , Muspelheim, ying yang ._Bydd yr hyn a oedd unwaith nawr eto. (Constructor, destructor en uno solo, ying y yang. El guerrero elegido ha sido revelado)

Los cristales se unieron completándose de nuevo en uno solo, en segundos todo se volvió a lo quera como si nada hubiera pasado. La pequeña suspiro, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Jason cerrando los ojos agotada y solo quedo dormida

Constantine sacudió a Jason por el hombro. – Mmmh –reaccionó con un gemido, había un extraño brillo blanco azulado destello en los ojos de Jason solo visible para las personas que tenían la capacidad de ver más allá del plano real, captar debajo de las máscaras de los híbridos a los ángeles, demonios y espectros. Constantine, Zatanna tenían esa facultad y la desarrollaban, Jason era propietario de ella, pero solía apagarla al no ser que hubiera necesidad de usarla, Ducra le enseñó bien cómo encender y apagar ese poder secreto que le vino en su segundo nacimiento

Barbara fue a checar el daño que había sufrido Clark, pero la herida desapareció, solo estaba la tela rasgada, era la única prueba de aquella locura.

Constantine empezó a examinar a Hood moviéndolo un poco por los hombros

-No me sarandíes que no soy de la calle. Bueno no ahora- Jason se quejó.

\- ¿Hood estás bien? - Preguntó Dick colocando su mano en el hombro de Jason. Joder había logrado sacudirse a Constantine y ahora tenia a mamá gallina revoloteando a su lado

-Awww, te importo, si bien gracias por preguntar cariño. – Jason le regaló una mirada sarcástica.

Dick hizo ligera mueca de preocupación insistiendo en verificar al chico rebelde-Jason estuviste en una especie de trance, recuerdas algo mientras la niña murmuraba.

Jason frunció el ceño miró a la pequeña exhausta en sus brazos dormida. - Solo voces, pero pensé que era el pozo, aunque para ser precisos me sonó algo femenino. – Dijo mientras agitaba una mano como si no fuera nada.

\- ¿Tú tienes problemas con...? - Batman entrecerró los ojos, Jason odiaba que lo mirara como un bicho de laboratorio

-No estoy teniendo esa conversación viejo- Dijo Jason con desaire. Mientras trataba de sacudirse a Grayson que ya tenía mucho tiempo con su mano pegada en su hombro.

-Puedes traducir – Dick preguntó dirigiéndose a Jason

Pfff tal vez– Resoplo Jason incorporándose con la niña en brazos se encaminó a la bahía médica para depositar al pequeño bulto. – dijo una mierda de un futuro y un guerrero revelado. Luego hizo su mambo jambo para regresar todo a la normalidad

El grupo seguía a Jason quien había dejado a la niña en el catre médico. Constantine se quedó congelado – ¡hablas Enoquiano!

Jason lo miro arrugó la nariz – No mierda, claro que no, ni siquiera sé de qué jodidos me estás hablando brujo

Zatanna puso las manos en la cintura con una expresión de incredulidad – Me pareces que te has pasado mucho tiempo en el infierno, el calor debió afectarte – resopló ella dirigiéndose a Constantine.

He escuchado leyendas sobre la dimensión Evangelicus, donde hablaban un lenguaje impronunciable, sus seres luminosos no pueden salir sin causar una alteración Universal, son algo más que energía guardan los secretos de la vida, la creación y la destrucción – comentó Clark igual de confundido– según el libro de los guardianes dicen que el lenguaje que hablan se le llama Enoquiano

¿Pueden ser más claros? - pidió Batman interesado

-Era solo leyendas de los Oanos – explicó Clark obviamente con su supervisión podía en una de las visitas a Oa mirar el libro tan celosamente custodiado por los Guardianes y dar una leída sin autorización alguna.

– nadie ha podido escuchar la lengua Enoquiana, simplemente no lo soportarían los oídos, si la pronuncias tu garganta se desgarraría – intervino Zatanna – de la misma forma que no pueden mirar directamente a un Angelicus sin que tus ojos se derritan o quedes ciego en el mejor de los casos, lo estas confundiendo con uno de tus híbridos, esta niña pudiera ser un híbrido 

No cariño, lo mismo pensaba hasta que tuve el disgusto de ver como Lucifer por pura suerte hirió a un Ángel o Angelicus recién creado, debilitado – hizo la aclaración - al hacerlo perdió la poca luz que apenas estaba logrando obtener y su voz no pudo ser elevada hacia la fuente del origen de la vida haciendo audible su idioma usó una variedad de la lengua Adánica que era de la forma en que los llamados ángeles se comunicaban con otras especies inferiores, la misma lengua que luego las brujas y hechiceros robaron fragmentos, ha sido utilizada partes de este dialecto para hacer Magia junto con otras lenguas del mundo de los espíritus dando origen al Transitus Fluvii yo solo logre reconocer algunas palabras ya que grabe el encuentro, cada palabra dicha por un Angelicus tiene gran poder para un hechizo, solo que hay que descubrir la forma de utilizarla correctamente -explicó Constantine -y tu chico – todos miraron alrededor buscando a Jason

Mientras los invitados de Batman platicaban acerca de hechizos, magia y cosas del más allá Jason aprovechó para alejarse lentamente, había tomado su casco con discreción, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, girando fuera de la bahía médica y por fin estaba alcanzando las escaleras

Hood – la voz esa puta voz que usaba Batman para reprenderlo, odiaba que dentro de sus entrañas se escondiera el pequeño que alguna vez, se congeló ante la voz del hombre que alguna vez fue su padre, esa voz que usaba para reprenderlos lo hacía estremecerse. Jason se quedó inmóvil con los músculos tensos por un segundo con un pie flotando para tocar el escalón abajo.

Jason se desinflo, subió su pierna y giro hacia el grupo – ¿Qué? – exclamó

No hemos terminado – dijo Bruce con voz gruesa. - será mejor que te quedes unos días en la cueva hasta...-

Tú no has terminado, yo en cambio vine como me pediste, la emergencia acabó y ahora saco mi culo de tu presencia – Jason respondió de forma despectiva -No me estoy quedando – advirtió

Lo siento Hood tenemos preguntas – Constantine miraba a Jason con su expresión tan cínica como era su costumbre -Tiene razón Bruce- Dijo mientras pretendía prender un cigarro, acto que desistió ante la mirada de desaprobación de Bruce – No sabemos de qué tipo de energía o ente se trate, pero es un hecho que la niña es causante de esto y al parecer tienes una especie de conexión con ella.

Huh – Jason contestó de forma sardónica -Seguro Cons ahora me vas a decir que una niña con un mal corte causó todo este mambo jambo, tal vez sea solo un meta o algo que Bruce saco no sé de dónde. – Jason voltio los ojos en blanco. Luego señaló hacia la bahía médica - ¿no es a ella a la que se las tienen que hacer las preguntas? – luego anexo – Agradece pequeñita no tiene el cabello negro y los ojos azules si no estarías siendo adoptada

¿Cómo aprendiste su idioma? – esta vez fue Zatanna de forma más cálida retomando el tema.

Yo no aprendí es mierda, simplemente la entendí, no es mi culpa que ninguno pudiera – resoplo Jason molesto

Si me permitieras – pido Constantine llamándolo a un acercamiento

Bien – gruñó Jason acercándose de nuevo, se paró frente a Constantine, odiaba que le dieran su mambo jambo o cualquier brujería, a pesar de ser el único murciélago que realmente podía liderar con la magia, algo le sucedió cuando regresó de su tumba, luego lo desarrolló aún más cuando estuvo en All Caste, sin embargo no le gustaba que alguien aparte de su maestra Ducra se metiera en ese terreno con él – aquí me tienes – se notaba la incomodidad de Hood, pero eso cuando había impedido a Constantine buscar su objetivo.

Constantine y Zatanna empezaron a dirigir sus cantos, invocaciones cerca de Jason mientras la concurrencia se entretenía en mirar y cuchichear alrededor. Constantine hizo una mueca – Demasiadas barreras niño, un don nato o adquirido tal vez, entrenado eso puedo notarlo.

Tal vez ella tuvo el poder para entrar en su cabeza – intuyo Zatanna con una mano en su barbilla analizando el evento. 

Yo no puedo detectar ningún tipo de energía extra – analizó Clark con su supervisión desde donde se encontraba con Barbara

Entonces Jason sufrió un tipo de posición – pregunto Barbara parpadeando hacia Jason.

Tt, creo que Hood siempre ha estado poseído por un tipo de problema que requiere atención psiquiátrica inmediata – como siempre el engreído mocoso se sentía con autoridad de menos presionar a todos solo porque la biología lo había favorecido con seré el hijo de Batman

Esto debe tener algún tipo de explicación lógica – como siempre el detective de Drake salía desde su interior

Clark se acercó al grupo con Batgirl -Mmmh- Gruñó Batman, - ¿Estás herido? - Pregunto

-Increíblemente no, la herida se desvaneció, ¿Qué fue todo eso Bruce? – Superman rasco su nuca consternado. 

Constantine se dirigió hacia el aparador del traje – Tal vez un tipo de Nigromante. - entre cerró los ojos nunca había prestado atención al traje hasta ese momento, sabía que si lo robaba al murciélago le daría caza hasta tenerlo de vuelta, era una comezón que no podía rascar.

Un portal – Zatanna dudo, pero era la opción más viable

Si es un tipo de portal y si eres lo suficientemente poderoso este es el instrumento perfecto – Constantine puso la mano en el cristal, sintió la energía residual, retiro rápido la mano, la presencia de las puertas de la muerte habitaban en esa energía y algo más, algo poderoso y desconocido que hizo que una descarga de escalofríos recorriera de su mano a toda la columna vertebral del mago - _Niflheim, Muspelheim -_ murmuró recordando el viejo mito cosmogónico escandinavo. 

Entonces estas diciendo que el traje de Robin es un portal hacia el mundo de los muertos– Dick sonó algo escandalizado

Bien tiren o quemen esa mierda junto con la placa del buen soldado y todo listo – el comentario de Jason se ganó un gruñido de desacuerdo de Bruce – Oh no – Jason levantó las manos retrocediendo de donde estaba su incómodo mentor

Constantine se concentró en el traje, murmuro unos conjuros, entonces dentro de él vino oscuridad, frío se filtró hasta sus huesos causando que el humo de sus todavía tibios pulmones se despidiera por sus labios empezó a salir, su temperatura corporal bajo, el olor de la muerte golpeó su nariz, sintió que algo lo absorbió, algo oscuro que desintegraba cada materia. El rostro de Constantine se retorció de manera desagradable, luego vino fuego, luz cegadora, con la oscuridad logra formar constantemente diferente tipo de materia, rocas, verdor. Se sintió confundido, agotado, revitalizado, su cuerpo se sintió ligero, algo exploto dentro de él siendo liberado, entonces volvió a la realidad cayendo sobre su trasero a unos cuantos metros del piso, no se dio cuenta cuando Superman lo tenía sujetado de un brazo – Lo que sea que estaba haciendo no vuelvas a hacerlo – advirtió Clark – por un momento era como si desaparecieras en partes, como si fueras absorbido dentro del traje

El Niflheim repitió Constantine – se levantó de golpe – Zatanna necesitamos poner una barrera, la energía está disminuyendo, pero lo que dejó latente es peligroso por el momento.

Ambos trabajaron sobre el traje, una vez que terminaron era obvio que el grupo necesitaba respuestas – Necesitaremos llevar el traje a los white Lanterns - sugirió Constantine

El traje no sale de la cueva - advirtió Batman con voz tan gélida como su expresión con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. 

Ok, entonces si es posible traer a un Lantern al lugar, eso no es un portal común, eso lleva al mismo centro donde la materia y antimateria conviven, algo que nunca he visto en mi vida, el caos y el orden, el frío y calor, vida, muerte – suspiro Constantine agotado, la energía revigorizarte que sintió como una corriente de energía corría por él se desvaneció al hacer el conjuro preventivo

El ying y yang, Constructor y Destructor en uno. - Todos lo miraron con cara de incógnita a Jason. –Yo solo traduzco, no interpreto. – Zatanna y Superman lo observaron intrigado – joder eso lo mencionó ella. Bien si terminamos – Jason giró sobre sus talones hacia la salida.

Maestro Hood creo que será necesaria su presencia cuando la niña se despierte, me temo que yo no podré solo con la pequeña – pidió amablemente Alfred

Jason gimió derrotado, no podía negarse a Alfred, me nos si existía riesgo alguno de que el mayordomo saliera lastimado – Ok

Bruce necesitamos saber todo lo que puedas decirnos sobre la niña – pide Superman y así lo hace Batman, les informa la mayoría de los detalles, omite las muertes ya que sale a relucir la propuesta de llevar a la niña a Watchtower, Batman se niega como era de esperar, es su caso y si los Lanterns o alguno se interesara lo suficiente se lo arrebatarían de las manos sin permitir que continuara con la investigación. Al final acuerdan traer alguna linterna si es posible a una blanca para intentar resolver el misterio. Superman, Constantine y Zatanna se despidieron, abandonando el lugar para dejar a los murciélagos con sus asuntos.

Jason – gruño Batman – será mejor hacerte un chequeo

Tócame y me largo – lo reto Jason con un gruñido bajo

Batman subió las manos en señal de rendición – bien necesitamos entonces acomodarlos para que pasen la noche. – vino una serie de sugerencias, entre ellas una celda de contención, pero Jason junto con Alfred y Barbara negaron que fuera buena idea, al final terminaron decidiendo subirla a la mansión, Jason aceptó quedarse solo una noche a regañadientes, solo por la promesa que había dado a Alfred


	12. La Fosa

Tim y Damian se encontraban en la mansión mientras Alfred preparaba unos refrigerios y los otros disponen los cuidados para evitar que tanto la niña como Jason se den a la fuga.

Damian estaba en una disyuntiva con todo lo que vio, con lo que se le había informado, la familia no había creído la historia de Jason le dijo una vez a Batman cuando se encontraba en Arkham, al igual que Lázaro, Jason se había levantado de su propia tumba simplemente prefirieron tomar la palabra de Ra’s como verdadera. Había algo que ha Damian le estaba molestando, un recuerdo muy lejano de un niño que era la mascota de su madre, en el refugio de su abuelo nunca había visto niños solo la guardia y la familia Al Ghul, un recuerdo brumoso, más bien una sensación, a Damian no le agradaba mucho el niño, solía asustarlo un poco a su corta edad de tres años, lo recordaba como un fantasma, pálido, lleno de heridas, sin hablar, podía jurar que solo era un sueño recurrente de su infancia. - Drake, piensas que Todd no fue resucitado como mi abuelo – la pregunta salió forzada de sus labios

-No lo sé Damian, eso pudo haber sido un truco, posiblemente fue una ilusión- Tim trataba de tranquilizarlo, no podía olvidar la expresión de Jason cuando miro lo que estaba sucediendo. Se preguntaba si realmente eso fue lo que sucedió con él, eso causo escalofríos en su piel – Sin embargo, no tengo motivo para dudar de Jason. Yo siempre puse en duda la palabra de Ra’s, no suele ser un mentiroso, sin embargo, tiene una tendencia a la manipulación y barrer sus fallas bajo la alfombra. Ra’s nunca reconocería la desobediencia de ese tamaño, ni aun de tu madre y es un hecho que odia a Jason.

-De no haber sido puesto en el pozo de Lázaro ¿cómo había vuelto a la vida sin ayuda externa?

Tim subió los hombros-Eso es un misterio Damian – Tim se quedó viendo al vacío - ¿Qué sabes del Pozo? Tu abuelo debe de ser un experto ya que lleva mucho tiempo usándolo.

-Drake el pozo no resucita muertos después de unos minutos, meter un cadáver después de 30 minutos el pozo la regeneración es defectuosa, por eso abuelo le llamaba a Jason la resurrección perfecta- explico Damian-, la mente queda entre los dos mundos, si pasan días solo obtienes un zombi. Lázaro cura, rejuvenece retrasa la muerte, hasta puede hacerte inmortal por décadas hasta que ya no sea posible. –

Alfred llegó con los bocadillos, un par de sándwiches de jamón con panino italiano con queso Beaufort D'ete. Y un café para Tim y té karak chai para Damian.

-Aquí tienen después de comer alístense para para dormir.- ordenó Alfred - Espero que el joven maestro Tim se quede en la mansión para descansar en vez de ir de vuelta a su departamento a jugar con su computadora.

-Gracias Alfred- Dijeron al unísono. 

-Por su puesto Alfred, además necesito terminar de correr las pruebas.- Confirmando Tim su estancia en la mansión. 

Alfred quedó satisfecho - ¿Se les ofrece algo más a los jóvenes Maestros?- pregunto 

-No gracias Al esto bien. – Respondió Tim con una amable sonrisa.

-Estoy bien Pennyworth – Damian agradeció y volvió a su té.

-Muy bien me retiro, llamen si necesitan algo.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza. Tim volvió su atención a Damian volviendo al tema - ¿Qué sabes de la locura del pozo?

-Tt. la locura irracional del pozo es temporal, dura solo un momento después de sumergirse, sin embargo, parte de la oscuridad queda latente dependiendo la restauración, el tiempo y la constancia del uso 

Después de engullir su bocado Tim levantó la ceja-Eso quiere decir que tu Abuelo está loco - 

\- ¡No seas _estúpido_ Drake! – Damian se indigna dándole una mirada de desdén. -**,** mi Abuelo no está loco, sólo tiene locura momentánea cuando sale del pozo. El suele manejar un entrenamiento para aplacar al pozo por su constante uso.

Damian tomó un poco de té para refrescar su garganta- Mi abuelo ha investigado mucho los pozos, ellos te dan una fuerza mayor casi sobrehumana por unos días, sin embargo cuando eres sumergido en caso de Todd que era un niño desnutrido, se logra alcanzar tu máximo potencial natural. – Damian se quedó pensativo – No se por que le afecto tanto a Todd, me refiero a su ira descontrolada, las voces y sus efectos no deberían ser tan perdurable. Estoy firmemente seguro que ya estaba dañado desde antes de que padre lo trajera, he visto como el pozo cambia el color de sus ojos a un tinte más verde como si recientemente se hubiera sumergido, eso es algo que no se ha visto en nadie.

Extraño – murmuro Tim mirando hacia el pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones, se preguntaba si Jason y la niña tendrían algo en común, mañana esperaba encontrar respuestas al respecto.


	13. Luz y Tinieblas

Al día siguiente Bruce se levantó, lo primero que hizo fue mirar el diario que Alfred había dejado temprano en su alcoba, en primera plana la foto de la niña

“HIJA DEL CÓNSUL HUGO DAMPARRE DESAPARECIDA”

Decía el titular con la foto de una niña igual a encontrada, el artículo hablaba que la niña se encontraba en un tratamiento en los laboratorios de Alliance-Camus bajo estricta discreción, se sospechaba de un atentado para secuestrar a la hija del cónsul, se exigía a Batman y su equipo devolver a la niña o dar testimonio directamente al gobierno de USA debido a que esto era un asunto de índole internacional.

Fotos de Batman, Robin, Nightwing y Red Robin lucían en el titular como pruebas de que se habían encontrado en el lugar, al final había un número a cuál llamar para cualquiera que supiera de la niña, la devolución del infante ofrecía una jugosa recompensa.

Bruce se levantó de la cama, se duchó y salió al desayunador no había nadie así que decidido cambiar sus ropas y bajo a la cueva, para su sorpresa ya se encontraban todos en el lugar, hasta Batgirl y Batwoman.

Esto es extremadamente extraño – la voz de Dick se escuchó

Tal vez lo sea Nightwing, pero es necesario regresar a la niña a donde pertenece, de otra forma todos nos veremos involucrados en un problema internacional – recalcó Barbara -Mi padre tiene a toda la policía tratando de encontrarla y por supuesto también a ustedes.

No solo la policía – agregó Kate con voz dura – la milicia ya también se involucró.

Lo que están sugiriendo ustedes dos es entregarla si ni siquiera saber que paso ahí dentro, Joder NO- gruño Jason – son ciegos esta criatura presenta cicatrices que indican que experimentaron con ella. No puedo que no se percataron de eso cuando la trajeron, sus plantas de los pies y ambos brazos tienen una cicatriz que agujas bastantes grandes

Bruce ya cambiado con la capucha se asomó a la mesa de juntas que habían usado como desayunador como se sugirió, todos discutían sentados, al parecer los chicos ya cambiados y la niña recién terminaban el desayuno

Tt. el individuo en cuestión no dejaba de atacarnos, imposible poder escanearla – dijo con indignación Damian -, es curioso Hood, primero no querían involucrarte y ahora parece que quieres conservarla sin importar consecuencia alguna – Damian cruzó los brazos en el pecho con una expresión juiciosa sobre Jason

A todo esto, Jason ¿cómo logró ella escabullirse a tu cuarto sin ser vista? Y lo más extraño sin que te dieras cuenta con el sueño ligero que tienes– Tim juntó las cejas bajando la taza de café- sabes que casi nos volvieron locos buscándola

Si ustedes que eran los que vigilaban no supieron, menos yo – Jason sacudió las manos ante la incriminación, su casco estaba a lado con solo el dominio, aunque era innecesario, ella ya había visto su rostro, pero Jason estaba legalmente muerto, solo un fantasma para el mundo de los vivos – te aseguro que yo no fui a arrástrala para llevarla conmigo a babear mi almohada.- Jason cruzó los brazos- Discúlpame por tener una noche de buen sueño sin pesadillas _reemplazo_

Has sido un completo incompetente Hood al darle tu nombre – le recrimino Damian

Por favor, es una criatura, está asustada, necesita confianza. El hecho que tu niñez sea una porquería no quiere decir que ella no tenga derecho a ser tratada como una niña. La confianza género confianza ella me dijo el suyo, el real, cosa que dudo que alguno de ustedes les dijera. – Jason cruzó los brazos en su pecho - ¿Quién es ahora el incompetente mocoso del demonio? – preguntó con aire de suficiencia.

Me parece que estás seriamente comprometido en este caso Hood – anexo Dick sentado con las piernas arriba de la silla, un poco contorsionado como era la costumbre

Vete a la mierda ella no quiere ir, la escuchaste de su propia boca y en comprensible inglés y rumano, así que sácate la cerilla de tus inútiles orejas – Ladro Jason afianzando el abrazo a la pequeña quien gruño y enseñó los dientes

Oh! bien otro idioma que sabes espontáneamente – se burló Dick

No imbécil ese idioma empecé aprenderlo antes de fungir como compañero de Batman – resopló indignado Jason

Nightwing abrió la boca grande sorprendido y confundido - ¿Por qué?

Jodete no tengo porqué darte explicaciones – siseo Jason que no pensaba levantarle el ego a Dick, no iba a decirle que lo aprendió en la biblioteca después de que su padre lo llevó al circo y le presentó a los Flying Grayson, Jason sintió admiración por Dick ese día tomando la decisión de aprender Rumani para cuando su padre volviera a llevarlo o ir solo en tal caso, pero cuando volvió a verlo como Nightwing y este lo trató como mierda Jason se negó a hablar en Rumani delante de él o Bruce.

Bruce noto que la niña parecía apegada a Jason desde que llegó a la cueva por una extraña razón, si Jason respondía con ira, ella lo hacia también. La influencia de ella sobre Jason cuando estaban en la cueva, el lenguaje extraño que hablo con fluidez y ahora parecía no despegársele. Necesitaba a Jason para poder calmarla y en cuanto supiera que estaba pasando alejaría a Jason de esa criatura, algo no estaba bien con ella.

La discusión inició entre ellos de nuevo, todos hablaban al unísono, Bruce parecía ser el único que se percataba que los platos en la mesa comenzaron a temblar, el agua de un vaso se agitaba sin ser tocado – Suficiente – gritó, todos quedaron quietos y callados mirándolo con ojos grandes.

Necesitamos saber que esta pasando lo antes posible, saber el motivo por el cual ella tomó vidas humanas, si es víctima de sus propios padres o ellos están tratando de ayudarla, tenemos hasta la noche para conocer las respuestas – Batman les dio una dura mirada – Jason ella se ha comunicado contigo al parecer

Un poco – respondió subiendo los hombros

Bien, si están listos vamos a examinarla, confía en ti así que te necesito – pido Bruce a Jason, el chico accedió, Bruce dirigió su atención a Alfred – Tomare un refrigerio rápido en lo que preparan el escáner

Por supuesto, – respondió Alfred previendo él ya había hecho un sándwich y un café para Bruce acercándolo donde estaba

Primo vas a meterte en problemas, tienes a la policía y al ejército buscando respuestas, esta en todos los canales, maldición – exclamo Kate molesta

Escucha, esa niña no es normal, asesino personas tal vez fue provocada, tal vez no. Pero no te confundas – Bruce señaló a Kate – esa niña no es normal, su fuerza, tiene garras metálicas, mueve objetos y hace cosas muy extrañas, si ella cae en manos equivocadas estaremos en grandes problemas. – Kate frunció los labios en una línea furiosa, parecía que Bruce no entendía qué tan grave era la situación – Quieres ayudar eres bienvenida

Jason les informo de las lesiones que encontró en ella cuando misteriosamente amaneció en su cama acurrucada en su pecho -Izaro, necesito enseñarles lo que te hicieron

Jase – susurró ella con expresión preocupada

Ayudaran a protegerte – Jason miró a Bruce

Si alguien te lastimo te protegeremos de ellos– gruño Batman fijando sus ojos en Izaro

Ella suspiró, miró a Jason y asintió con la cabeza -gracias preciosa – dijo Jason con dulzura, lo primero que fue fueron las marcas de restricción en sus muñecas, luego la marca de IV, otra marca más redonda, una aguja muy gruesa o un tipo de tubo en ambas manos y al final cuando Jason coloco unas pantuflas había otras dos en sus talones. Jason dio un suspiro exacerbado, odiaba ver a un menor lastimado de tal forma. – Esos cabrones seguros estuvieron jugando al doctor con ella – gruño áspero

\- Necesitamos llevarla al escáner – dándole la señal a Jason para que la llevara – necesitamos saber que más daño pudiera tener

Jason miró con ojos duros a Bruce – Ahora te das cuenta que ella es la víctima, seguro se estaba defendiendo, necesita protección

La tendrá si es inocente – respondió Bruce de forma monótona – no sabemos si fue experimentada o enferma

Jason llevó a la niña al escáner, temía encontrar más lesiones, más abuso - ¡Seguro y magullas a todos los que necesitan atención médica!, - resoplo acomodando a la niña en el escáner.

-Hood, no dejes que tus emociones nublen tu mente, hay evidencia contundente de que la niña asesina, las pruebas pudieran confirmar que fue un acto de odio o defensa propia – Bruce miró a Jason detrás de las lentillas, siempre les enseño que deben ser lógicos, buscar evidencias antes de señalar, desligar o proteger a una persona. Un que el murciélago tendía buscar la culpabilidad antes de la inocencia, más en caso de asesinato.

Izaro se había recostado en el escaner- Escucha Izaro necesitare cerrar esto para mirarte por dentro – Jason sintió como la angustia de la niña crecía

No, no Jase no quiero – ella se aferró a Jason

Veo que se llaman por sus nombres – Batman dijo desaprobando la elección de Jason por darle su nombre, era una de las reglas principales de los murciélagos ocultar su identidad

Jesucristo Batman, estoy legalmente muerto, solo le di mi nombre, no apellido, ¿sabes cuantos Jason hay en el mundo? – resoplo Jason – No te preocupes están a salvo

Jason volvió su atención a Izaro, quitó el dominio de sus ojos para darle más confianza - Hagamos algo, te tomaré de la mano, esperemos que podamos tener las imágenes – el rostro de Jason se suavizó, la actitud de Jason era algo nuevo para los murciélagos, la voz, las expresiones, era algo que había dejado enterrado cuando murió, cuando Jason tiro los muros de la desconfianza entregándole todo a Bruce cuando lo adoptó, para Jason, Bruce fue un verdadero padre durante un tiempo y lo amo con ferocidad durante un tiempo –¿podemos intentarlo?

Izaro lo miró con esos hermosos ojos penetrantes violetas – No me soltaras

La forma en que sonrió Jason derretiría a cualquiera – Nunca – sonó como promesa, Izaro soltó a Jason para recostarse, el cristal no estaba completamente cerrado, ya que las manos de ellos estaban tomadas. Dick espero la indicación de Jason para iniciar el escáner. Jason se sentó aun lado, como lo prometió tomo la mano de Izaro, levantó el rostro y asintió en dirección a Dick

Mmmj, Hood que sabes de ella – Bruce analiza la interacción entre ellos dos, realmente le preocupa

Su nombre es Izaro, le pregunté sobre su familia y ella me dijo que tuvo una nana en otro país, María García quien la cuidaba en un hospital – Jason dio gruñido gutural

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Batman

Las cejas de Jason se juntaron formando una pequeña arruga entre ellas-No sé, solo que creo que esta confundida con su año de nacimiento, dice que nació en la misma fecha que yo, pero que la metieron en una cápsula de vidrio, por eso no le gusta el encierro – suspiro levantando la vista hacia donde estaba ella

Ummh le dijiste algo de tu cumpleaños – Tim preguntó

En lo absoluto, dijo que en unos días cumpliría años, el 16 del mes– Jason mordió su labio- me dijo que ese dato lo tenía un papel que una vez su nana le enseño, si es verídico ella debería tener mí misma edad.

Oh – suspiro Tim estudiando los análisis del escaneo que se observaba en la pantalla

Hood esa niña tiene padres y son importantes. – rebatió Kate – es un cónsul de Italia, será un problema internacional. Esta vez debemos dejarlo pasar – Kate colocó una mano en la cintura, moviendo sus dedos ansiosamente, Jason la fulmino con la mirada

No lo dejaremos pasar – aseguró Bruce antes de que Jason iniciara una discusión, también era importante impedir que la niña que al perecer se sincronizaba con las emociones – Tampoco provocaremos un problema diplomático Batwoman -añadió.

El escáner término, Jason sacó a la niña del escáner – Listo – Jason acarició la cabeza de la chiquilla – Robin, puedes conseguirme algo para que pueda dibujar – pido Jason

-Tt ahora vas a tratarla como una niña de 3 años – Damian se burló

-No mocoso de mierda – contestó Jason molesto

Idioma – Bruce lo amonestó al mismo tiempo que Dick con un “No le digas así”

Jason resoplo en el aire -tal vez pueda dibujar a las personas con las que tuvo contacto, para tu conocimiento es más fácil para personas traumatizadas dibujarlo si no pueden hablar de ello – explicó Jason. Robin entrecerró los ojos con ira, retorció la boca, sin embargo, reconoció que era buena idea la de Todd, subió a la mansión para traer algo de su material personal que usaba para pintar

Red Robin encárgate de los análisis, Batwoman busca fotos de los condes de Italia, Batgirl llama a Constantine y Zatanna, si algo se va hacer tiene que ser ya – Batman empezó a organizar a su gente – Hood tu y yo iniciaremos el interrogatorio

Robin llegó con el material los tres se acercaron, a la mesa de la computadora – Izaro, puedes dibujar a las personas que recuerdas y hablarme de ellas – Jason pidió – recuerda en inglés para que todos puedan entender.

Izaro asintió, tomó un lápiz de Damian y empezó a garabatear para sorpresa de Damian era una rápida y excelente artista, en segundos dibujó a una mujer de unos 30 y algo años, rasgos latinos, una mirada gentil y triste a la vez – Nana María – dijo ello – me cuido en el lugar blanco donde hablan otro idioma

Español – explicó Jason – lo supo por que me habló de algunas cosas que platicaban e Izaro usa el idioma que habló con cada persona, en cada lugar. No es de extrañar que este confundida con los lenguajes cuando no sabe cuál utilizar

Sí, pero eso no explica por que tu has sido el único con el cual ha podido comunicarse – Dick le lanzó una mirada sospechosa.

Uh, tal vez sea metahumana, psíquica o hechicera – Jason subió los hombros

Es negativa al gen meta – interrumpió Tim desde el otro lado del computador – Sin embargo, su ADN no pertenece al humano, lo estoy comparando con otros

Mmj, interesante – gruño Batman- pregúntale de su familia

Jason se inclinó a la altura de Izaro, le sonrió con calidez -Izaro puedes decirme o dibujara a tu familia- la niña frunció la nariz junto con el ceño como si no supiera a que se refería Jason - , alguien aparte de nana que te cuidara- la niña parpadeó de nuevo-, ¿tenías a alguien que te alimentara, vistiera alguien que estuviera siempre junto a ti o por lo menos quienes han sido por tiempo más prolongado?

Izaro tardó un momento antes de volver a dibujar, dibujo primero 3 mujeres y dos hombres en bata, quitó la hoja poniéndolo a un lado, Jason la tomó, pero se dio cuenta que Izaro continúo dibujando. Las miradas preocupadas de Jason y Batman se cruzaron, Jason enseñó la hoja con el dibujo, Izaro esta vez puso el rostro de otro hombre con bata, la arranco y continúo dibujando, el siguiente fue un grupo de 5 hombres en bata. Jason empezó a colocarlos extendidos en la mesa, uno a uno en espera de la explicación, al final un grupo de 13 dibujos extendidos, Dick, Robin, Jason y Bruce miraron preocupados – puedes explicarnos – pidió Jason.

Izaro explico cada uno, cada grupo en diferentes países durante diferente tiempo habían cuidado de ella, el primero en un lugar latinoamericano donde fue puesta en una especie de crío-cámara, el segundo fue un hombre posiblemente alemán quien la despertó, otro grupo de médicos suizos la cuidaron hasta los 3 años por fin llegó el turno de los condes italianos hasta los 5 años junto con otro grupo de hombres en bata blanca en Italia. Batman llamo a Batwoman ella desplegó las fotos en la pantalla – ellos son tus padres – preguntó Kate

-No tengo padres, solo cuidadores – dijo Izaro

-Estas segura – Kate insistió

Izaro subió los hombros – Ella me hace llamarla madre y él padre, pero no son mis creadores, mi creador es él – señaló un hombre que dibujó en un traje, de los pocos que carecían de bata

-tu creador? – preguntó Dick. Izaro afirmó con la cabeza – puedes explicarnos cómo te creo –

Izaro negó con la cabeza, miró a Jason -Debes cuidarte de él – dijo ella antes de cambiar al siguiente grupo, intentaron retomar el tema, pero ella fue renuente a contestar más

Vino un grupo en Grecia, luego en Armenia, para sorpresa de todos hasta el octava grupo ella dibujó a Ra’s donde estuvo solo unos meses para presentarla con una guardia de militares que la cuidaban de los Al Ghul, ella contó que ese hombre y la mujer que dibujó que era Talia la visitaban y daban regalos de llamaban خطيبة “khatayba” o novia/novia, esa declaración causó incomodidad entre el grupo.

El siguiente después de otros fue Lex, de igual forma presentada, esta vez le llamaron el prototipo X-023, esa visita sólo duró una semana, el doble de guardias que con los Al Ghul. Amanda Waller, Steve Trevor, Abraham Lincoln Carlyle líderes gubernamentales, líderes de las más importantes agencias secretas en el mundo, hasta de gobernantes de galaxias poderosas, Izaro era presentada a cada uno de ellos por una misteriosa razón

Mierda Batman, esto no luce nada bien, en lo absoluto – Jason frunció el ceño preocupado. - No puedes regresarla.

Descansemos un poco – pidió Batman – Batwoman puedes apoyarnos en esto distrayendo al ejército

Bien – suspiró ella- en vista de los hechos, te ayudare – prometió con firmeza – mantén tus comunicadores abiertos – ella se alejó

Mientras esperaban a las linternas Jason se ausentó para ir por algunas cosas, a regañadientes Izaro prometió permanecer en el lugar bajo la promesa de que Jason regresaría.

En ese tiempo Damian se acerco a Izaro, decidió investigar a la enigmática niña, era hermosa, hablaba mucho más idiomas que él, fuerte, alguien con quien tal vez fuera interesante entablar una conversación – Tu habilidad para plasmar los rostros de las personas en el papel es buena – inició tímidamente Damian, descarto su carácter engreído para verse más agradable, acción que le pareció la más adecuada ya que al parecer Izaro gustaba de Jason él cual había demostrado un temperamento dócil con Izaro.

Ella levantó una ceja por un momento lo miró con desconfianza, luego se relajo y decidió darle una oportunidad al niño – solo plasmo en las fibras de celulosa la imagen con el carboncillo no es gran cosa – contestó ella con un ligero acento inidentificable, un poco gutural y cantado

-No todos tienen la misma habilidad- respondió Damian – Yo tuve excelentes maestros tanto en las artes como en la lucha

-Te enseñaron arte – exclamó ella sorprendida

Damian arrugó la frente extrañado -Tu aprendiste sola – espeto sorprendido

-Ellos prohíben todas las artes, sólo ciencia y lucha – explico ella- álgebra avanzada, cálculo, estrategia militar, Física cuántica, astronomía por nombrar algunas

Damian se impresionó por el currículo, sin embargo, todo era carente de la cultura -Entonces no conoces a ninguno de los grandes maestros del arte- ella sacudió la cabeza

Damian sonrió presuntuosamente – podemos remediarlo -él la arrastró hacia la mesa de juntas tomó su servidor y empezó a buscar a sus autores favoritos, al poner música los ojos de Izaro brillaron estaba visual y auditivamente embriagada, sus ojos asombrados miraron a Robin. – Espera – Damian subió por sus bocetos y libros de arte.

Damian estaba maravillado de la forma en que absorbía los libros de arte, al mismo tiempo que daba vistazos rápidos a la computadora como si se le acabara la vida, Damian al principio le pido ir despacio para explicarle los colores y significados, de algunas obras pero ella le respondía perfectamente lo que los libros decían y el internet, la memoria fotográfica junto con una facultad de lectura rápida que el mismo Todd envidiaría lograba que su mente fuera casi como una computadora, sin embargo ella llenaba espacios con una exaltada emoción cuando hablaba de su punto de vista personal de como le hacia sentir tal obra, tal música.

Jason llegó casi a la tarde noche para asistir a la reunión concertada de nuevo con los brujos y al parecer un White Lantern, estaciono su moto y subió hacia la cueva, la pequeña chillo de emoción – Jase – grito corriendo hacia él, Damian que había pasado la tarde con ella, a regañadientes de su padre comieron con libros y la computadora abierta mirando las imágenes, se sintió celoso por el robo de atención de Izaro hacia Jason – tienes que venir – ella tiró de él llevándolo a la mesa de reuniones – pinturas y música, Rembrandt, Pollock, Dalí, Caravaggio – empezó a balbucear los nombres de pintores, obras y luego música

Oww tranquila, Tim no debió darte tanta cafeína – Jason sonrió hablando entre dientes

-No seas ignorante Todd ella parecía el arte. Tristemente nunca pudo verlo o escucharlo – gruño Damian celoso de la llegada de Jason, deseaba que se fuera

Mira mocoso, se de lo que habla, no solo novela leía yo, también libros de historia, arte o cualquier cosa que llegara a mis manos – Jason entrecerró los ojos dándose cuenta de los celos de Damian

Novelas – Izaro preguntó arrugando su nariz

Si, son cuentos escritos, si deseas en la noche te leeré uno – propuso Jason

Siiii- gritó ella excitada volviendo a las imágenes de cinco libros a la vez, rotaba las hojas de cada uno, a veces dejaba alguno por más tiempo en la pintura que le gustaba hasta que encontraba otra y cambiaba todas las páginas

Mierda y pensé que yo leía rápido – Jason parpadeo sorprendido

Parece que ya no eres el mas nerd del lugar – Red Robin salió por el elevador- lleva ahí todo el día, desde que la dejaste. Increíblemente Robin ha escondido el gremblin amargado y demostrado ser un buen anfitrión

Cállate Red – gritó Damian ofendido

Es verdad Robin, Jason ahora tiene competencia, has sido encantador con Izaro – Nightwing se unió al grupo, Batman disimulo la pequeña sonrisa, le agradaba ver a Damian conviviendo de forma tan alegre aparte de Jon Kent que recientemente había conocido pero no quería avergonzarlo más también haciéndolo evidente que definitivamente había algo que a Damian le gustaba de la niña, tal vez ella solo era una niña lastimada y usada por adultos crueles, Bruce había escuchado cuando le dijo a Damian que solo le permitían ciencia y lucha, le recordó tanto a su hijo en manos de Al Ghul

Una luz blanca iluminó la cueva atrayendo la atención de todos – Han llegado – informo Batman, flotando en una burbuja blanca estaba Constantine, Zatanna y Kyle la linterna blanca, cuando se acercó más para depositar a sus acompañantes en el centro de la cueva entre el área de las computadoras, bahía médica y la mesa de reuniones la luz blanca se elevó de forma cegadora – Woow bájale la intensidad del foco Kyle – gruño Jason junto con gritos quejándose de la intensidad de la luz

Kyle confundido retiro la energía del anillo – lo siento no sé qué fue lo que paso – se disculpó

Izaro ignoró a los nuevos visitantes, seguía embebida en su lectura, Damian la tomó del hombro – Ven necesitamos que te conozcan – lzaro gruño provocando que Damian se alejara.

Jason se movió, quito a Damián con gentileza acercándose a Izaro, luego se puso a su altura, acaricio su rubio cabello – Iza, -dijo en voz dulce – cariño hay unas personas que quieren conocerte, tal vez puedan ayudar – ella lo miró Jason pudo captar desconfianza, miedo en los ojos de la niña – dales una oportunidad, si hay algo que no te guste te prometo que podemos irnos a un lugar más tranquilo. – Jason extendió la mano, ella dudo un momento, suspiro y deslizó la suya en la de él.

Jason camino de la mano con Izaro hacia el grupo – No movimientos bruscos y avisen que demonios van hacer para informarle y que Izaro pueda dar su consentimiento

Izaro? – Constantine levantó la ceja – creo que se han entendido – luego dio un rápido vistazo a Batman

Necesito analizarla con mi anillo – pidió Kyle sin demoras

Crees que sea prudente – dudo Jason ya había visto la capacidad de energía que la niña podía despedir.

Para eso vino Hood y fue un largo viaje – dijo Zatanna viendo la renuencia de Jason. - no es fácil pedir la presencia de un Withe Lanter a capricho, este es un gran favor.

Jason se inclinó para quedar a altura de la pequeña -Izaro, ese hombre de blanco quiere enviarte una luz blanca, si te lastima solo dime-

Kyle se acercó – Hola soy Kyle, te prometo que soy de los chicos buenos- el extendió su mano, pero ella no la tomo, la expresión de desconfianza era obvia

Iza, el va a parar en el momento que se lo pidas, no es así Kyle- Jason subió la mirada hacia Kyle, era mas una mirada de advertencia

Lo prometo- dijo Kyle levantando una mano en el aire y otra en su corazón

Estarás cerca Jase – preguntó apretando más fuerte la mano de Jason

Por supuesto Iza, justo a dos pasos de ti- prometió

Bien – accedió ella soltando su mano, ella caminó unos cuantos más para dar espacio

Listos – Kyle miró a Constantine y Zatanna para que prestaran atención a cualquier alteración.

Kyle apunto hacia la niña, liberó la energía del anillo, un golpe de energía se desplegó hacia el anillo provocando el efecto anterior, era como si el anillo se recargara, Kyle sintió que la energía era incontrolable

Kyle controla tu poder – ordenó Batman

No puedo, siento como si el anillo quisiera ir donde esta ella – Kyle intentaba apagar el anillo sin posibilidad

Izaro se movió nerviosa, Jason se movió para ir a donde estaba Izaro, pero Dick se lo impidió la energia del anillo lo destrozaría – suficiente estas asustándola – gritó Jason a punto de arremeter en contra de Kyle

La energía del anillo aumentó, un pequeño estallido los hizo volar unos metros, la mano de Kyle se abrió dejando al anillo flotando solo, aun con la energía desplegada sobre Izaro, ella emitió un sonido, una especie de canto una especie de alas negras salieron de la espalda de ella estaba creciendo, cuando tocaba algo la materia se destruida

No puedo creerlo – Kyle se levantó parecía asustando – ¡_no se acerquen es antimateria!_ \- advirtió

Constantine invoco una protección mientras que Zatanna intentaba contenerla- eso es imposible Kyle la materia y antimateria no pueden convivir juntas- dijo Tim

Explica eso entonces – gritó Kyle

Va a destruir todo- Nightwing corrió hacia Robin para sacarlo del área de peligro

Batman tomo un arma de energía para intentar derribar a la niña, tuvo que tomar unos lentes de soldador ya que el anillo de Kyle aumentaba su brillo sin control

Jaseeeee- Izaro pidio ayuda, Jason sintió su angustia, su pecho se agitaba de igual forma que el de Izaro. Jason apretó los dientes 

Hood no – gritó Kyle cuando Jason aprovechando el descuido de Dick para ocuparse de Damian dejó libre a Jason para moverse, entonces se arrojó hacia la niña de forma instintiva. Fue como cámara lenta, solo volvieron a ser testigos de los sucesos cuando Jason entró entre la energía del anillo blanco y la antimateria, era imposible que sobreviviera


	14. El reclamo

Gritos, gemidos vinieron cuando Jason atravesó la energía del anillo, todos juraron que se desintegraría en el momento que entrara a la zona del anillo, pero Izaro extendió la protección de la antimateria para que pasara sin problemas, Jason se inclinó y sujeto a Izaro que extendió los brazos para aferrarse por el cuello de Jason. Cuando la mano de Jason se curvo para tomar la espalda de Izaro obligatoriamente paso por la antimateria que flotaba en el lugar, a pesar de eso la mano de Jason no se desintegro. Con el aliento contenido observaron cómo la pareja se lanzó fuera del alcance del anillo, conforme salían de liberándose del poder del anillo la antimateria se disolvía quedando solo donde el anillo apuntaba lentamente cerrando la circunferencia. Jason e Izaro cayeron en el suelo de golpe, Jason amortiguo la caída de la niña con su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que el anillo dejo de destellar y la antimateria desaparecía. Todos soltaron un gemido de alivio

Un sonido metálico del anillo de Kyle rompió el silencio cuando cayó al piso completamente apagado por unos segundos, antes de que el anillo girara en el aire destellando de nuevo para volver a su portador, Kyle se sintió como si la energía de este lo revitalizará de forma que nunca sintió, la sensación resultó ser agradable. Constantine no quitaba la vista de Izaro y Jason.

Zatanna fue donde Kyle junto con Nightwing, Batman y Red Robin -Explica – ordenó Batman

Kyle sacudió la cabeza confundido -No tengo idea – levantó la vista y recorrió al grupo con la mirada – lo que ha pasado no lo he visto nunca, en ninguna galaxia, en ninguna lucha o despliegue de poder

Los ojos de Red Robin parecían los de un búho, abiertos y despiertos – Kyle ¿acaso lo que acabamos de presenciar fue la materia y antimateria conviviendo en un mismo lugar, aquí mismo en la cueva? – fue más una afirmación que pregunta.

Kyle afirmó con la cabeza, Zatanna cubrió su boca con las manos asombrada – Eso no es posible, no pueden convivir juntas la una y la otra se destruyen

¿Qué tan peligroso es? -pregunto Batman sin perder la interacción entre el otro grupo junto a Izaro

Mucho o eso debería de ser, si nos acatamos a las leyes naturales que ya conocemos, pero todo esto está fuera de esas reglas, mi anillo trabaja con la fuerza de la misma vida, la luz y fue extremadamente cargado con ella cuando intente analizar al ser que tenemos enfrente, por un momento pensé que se destruiría el anillo debido a la energía que estaba absorbiendo – Kyle lucia consternado, desvió su atención a Izaro, los otros hicieron lo mismo – sin embargo, ella va más allá de las leyes naturales. El grupo quedado en silencio por un momento

Una vez que la calma volvió a reinar Jason levantó a Izaro con cuidado, ella se aferró a él – Te tengo -murmuró con voz ecuánime.

No más pruebas – dijo ella temblorosa de forma hostil

No más pruebas – Jason fulminó al otro grupo con la mirada – Vamos te llevaré fuera de la cueva

Damian se acercó - ¿Cómo esta? - preguntó con sincera preocupación

Asustada – contestó Jason con severidad, luego miró a Robin, noto la honesta preocupación, decidió tomar las cosas con calma, pensó que tal vez un niño de la edad de Izaro ayudaría un poco a relajarla y parecía que ambos estaban llevándose bien – vamos a fuera acompáñame

Hood no puedes salir con la niña – Batgirl lo contradijo – es peligroso

Intenta detenerme o -Jason hizo una pausa – puedes acompañarnos, ella está tan fastidiada de esta mierda al igual que yo – dijo sin detener su marcha

Barbara abrió la boca, pero Jason y Damian se encaminaba a las motos, resoplo y corrió a lado de ellos

De inmediato Batman y Nightwing fueron atajarles el paso – Hood ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – ambos lucían amenazadores, listos para una confrontación, los ojos de Jason brillaron de forma extraña, no era el tinte verde, no, sus ojos estaban tan azules como antes de la intoxicación con el pozo, fue un destello blanco brillante en su pupila, tanto como Bruce y Dick tragaron, Batman bajo la mano lentamente a una pistola con un dardo tranquilizante dentro de su cinturón utilitario localizado justo en su espalda, la prerrogativa era cuál de los dos disparar a Jason o a Izaro quien posiblemente estaba nublando la mente de Jason.

John Constantine interpuso la mano para apaciguar los ánimos tanto de Batman como de Nightwing – Déjalos, Zatanna también los acompañará, necesitamos relajarnos todos – Zatanna hizo un sonido desaprobando que Constantine le dirigiera la vida, pero no le quedó mayor remedio que ir con el grupo.

Hood y compañía tomaron las motos y salieron fuera de la cueva para permanecer en el frondoso bosque que cubría la entrada de esta.

Una vez solos Constantine hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que todos se reunieron – Hora de sacar lo que sabemos de ella – pidió Constantine levantando una ceja y juntando con un cigarro que no podía encender sin que Batman o su mayordomo le hicieran apagar

No logro identificar el tipo de ser que es ella, tiene una fracción correspondiente a los homo o humanoide, pero no sé qué clase sea y a la vez contiene rasgos Xenomórficos completamente ajenos a las similitudes con los humanos. - Kyle rascaba su nuca

Yo no detecte ningún tipo de posesión o hibridismo – añade Constantine – lo que sea es una clase desconocida para todos

Sin embargo, tiene un 99% de compatibilidad humana -agrega Tim – sus análisis de sangre son similares al de nosotros, base de carbono, sangre, células de defensa, eritrocitos, unos con un destello azul otros rojos. -Tim mostró las imágenes de los fragmentos celulares de la sangre de Izaro- solo que hay elementos no identificados en su sangre. – Tim suspira – y sus huesos son otra historia, un material extraño capaz de expandirse y cubrir no solo sus huesos. Tomando en cuenta las heridas que Hood descubrió este elemento pudo ser inyectado dentro de ella. – Tim desplegó las pruebas en la pantalla de la computadora – dicho material desconocido no solo da fuerza a sus huesos, si no también su piel dándole un tipo de exoesqueleto, los niveles de energía realmente las ondas alfa, beta y gama fuera de niveles conocidos – Tim muestra imágenes del escáner en una el misterioso metal solo está en los huesos en la segunda toma cubre toda su mano.

Tim anexa otra pantalla con las pruebas de sangre -Al parecer no hay indicios de toxina del miedo, venom o algún incrementador de fuerza. Un que su masa muscular pertenece a su edad, las fibras musculares y de sus ligamentos tienen un refuerzo de tipo mineral que las recubre haciéndola más resistente y fuetes

Si no es extraterrestre, humano o demonio entonces que cosa es – Dick pregunta mirando al grupo

Eso es lo que debemos indagar – Batman esta con la vista en la pantalla de la computadora, entrecerrando los ojos de la forma en que hace cuando tiene un objetivo a derribar o un acertijo que desenmarañar.

Alarma de la computadora se hace escuchar, Tim teclea para abrir paso a las imágenes de las cámaras, la liga de asesinos hace su presencia en Gotham y se encuentran demasiado cerca.

Fuera de la cueva.

Zatanna, Barbara y Jason vigilaban a distancia corta a Robin e Izaro, Damian decidió que para relajar a Izaro seria bueno enseñarle unos movimientos de lucha, pero el que terminó en el suelo aprendiendo cómo podía ser derribando aplicando todas sus técnicas de forma amistosa fue Damian

Jason reía entre dientes cada vez que el mocoso azotaba sobre su trasero una y otra vez otras veces hacia exclamaciones como “Oh mierda están pateándote realmente el trasero mocoso del demonio” a la tercera Barbara decidió intervenir – eso es cruel – desaprobó la forma en que Jason se burlaba de Demian

Barbs no soy quien le está haciendo morder la tierra – Vaya que si Jason estaba disfrutando el momento

Dime Jason, ¿Cómo te sientes hacia Izaro? – Zatanna preguntó de forma sutil

¿Uh? – Jason parpadeo abrió los ojos grandes – Como cualquier ser humano que ve a una niña que requiere protección y cuidado, nada en especial que no sentiría por otro niño en su situación -contestó sacudiendo una mano

Zatanna se recalcó junto a Jason apoyando su espalda en el gran árbol detrás de ellos – Es solo que veo que han formado fuertes lazos

Pfff. mira a Damian – Jason lo señalo – el mocoso erizo está formando también lazos, la niña es encantadora, como jodidos alguien no va a acercarse a ella – Jasón miro a Zatanna con sospecha – Vamos escúpelo de una vez

Escupir ¿qué? - Zatanna tomo una postura haciéndose la inocente

Jason hizo retorció la boca hacía un lado, entrecerrando los ojos se paro frente a ella con los pies bien plantados en la tierra y los brazos cruzados -Al grano Zatanna no estoy para jueguitos, desde que sucedió todo esto. La cosa rara en la cueva no ha dejado de verme como bicho raro – Jason ahora estaba molesto, pero el pozo no estaba haciéndose cargo esta vez de sus pensamientos negativos – sabemos que solo sigo en la cueva porque todos me están viendo como un caso de estudio

Eso no es verdad – Barbara intento negar la obviedad del asunto – Tú sabes

¿Que Barbs? ¿Que se preocupan por mí? – Jason la interrumpió – eso es una gran falacia, no finjamos que soy bien recibido en la mansión, que no me llaman a jugar con ustedes si no es por un caso que se les atora o requieren todas las manos extras, exclusivamente es para trabajo que soy llamado

Zatanna solo movía los ojos de un lado a otro durante la discusión, internamente sintió pena por Jason – No digo que lo he puesto fácil, pero no neguemos los hechos – Jason continuo

Está bien, está bien – Zatanna intervino, de otra forma la discusión no tendría fin. – hay un hilo de unión entre ustedes – dijó contundentemente

¿Un hilo Zatanna? no creo que nadie este descociéndose por aquí – Jason se burló

Madura Jason – Barbara lo reprendió, como si Jason no supiera a que se refería Zatanna, sin embargo, ella decidido explicar

Como dije, un hilo de energía, se comparte en almas antiguas, afines o que comparten la misma energía o destino

Jason junto las cejas pensativamente, apretó la mandíbula – Que dices de compartir exactamente la misma fecha y hora de nacimiento

Las chicas sacudieron la cabeza incrédula – Lo mismo pensé, pero ella me habló de su acta de nacimiento, recito cada palabra en ella, al parecer la memorizo – Jason dio un paso hacia atrás – Yo solo memorice los datos importantes, lugar, fecha, hora – Jason hizo una pausa no quiso anexar más, no iba a compartir su secreto – luego dijo que fue metida en una gran cámara con agua y vidrio

Una cámara de hibernación lo explicaría – Barbara con ojos atónitos miro donde los niños reían y se correteaban, si no hubiera estado procesando la información su corazón se hubiera derretido con la visión de Damian siendo niño

Jason subió los hombros – Tal vez – se quedó callado de pronto, sintió una presencia. Zatanna abrió la boca, pero Jason le indico con un movimiento de mano que aguardara, Izaro se congeló al mismo tiempo, súbitamente giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba Jason y antes de que le dieran alguna instrucción ella corrió hacia Jason moviendo la mano invitando a Robin a que se reagrupara.

Cuando Izaro estuvo cerca de Jason la tomó por el hombro para pasarla detrás de él de forma instintiva, todos se pusieron en guardia, una flecha zumba antes de enterrase a unos centímetros de su bota, la memoria muscular no se hizo esperar Hood desfundo.

Hola nieto – la voz de Ra’s se escuchó detrás de las sombras – y compañía – Ra’s y su liga se hicieron visibles

¿Qué mierdas quieres aquí? - gruño Jason apuntando a Ra’s

Vengo por lo que me fue prometido, ustedes tienen algo que me pertenece – Ra’s dio un paso más, la liga desenfundó sus armas, los arcos y flechas destellaron junto con las espadas.

No voy a ir con ustedes – gruñó Damian tomando su espada

Esta vez no hemos venido por ti hijo – Talia salió detrás de unos hombres que cubrían su presencia – si no por tu prometida.


	15. Assassins Vs Natural Born Killers

  


¿Estas enferma Talia? – Jason gruñó más gutural que de costumbre – es el jodido siglo veinte. -exclamó recalcando cada una de las palabras - No existen matrimonios con conveniencia

Ra’s dio otro paso tomando la empuñadura de su espada – Y tu jodida momia regresa al pasado dentro de tu sarcofago, porque aquí nadie es la prometida de nadie, al no ser que Batgirl este ocultándonos información – Barbara dejo atorado un gemido en la garganta mirando a Jason con expresión incómoda “no era momento para bromas”

Por esta única vez apoyó lo dicho por Hood – Robin movió su espada, plantó los pies para afianzar su postura

-Batgirl – murmuró Jason – a mi señal llévate lejos a Damian e Izaro, directo a la cueva

No te dejare solo – siseo Barbara

Y dejar que la atrapen no creo, ayúdame con esto – Jason prácticamente suplicaba con los ojos – Zatanna, ayúdame a cubrirlos – Zatanna asintió

Ra’s sacó su espada, Jason se lanzó sobre él, Zatanna conjuro un hechizo que logro donde desaparecieron Barbara, Izaro y Robin ante la vista de la Liga, dándoles una pequeña ventaja. Barbara se levantó a Izaro y corrió a la moto, pidió a Damian que la ayudara para resguardar la seguridad de Izaro.

Jason había logrado derribar a dos hombres disparándoles en las piernas, robo la espada de uno para detener el ataque de Ra’s a su persona, el arma en la izquierda, la espada en la derecha

Zatanna sostenía el hechizo de invisibilidad hasta que Damian Darhk hizo presencia lanzando un hechizo a Zatanna. Eso era algo que ella no esperaba, el golpe mágico hizo que ella volara por el aire rompiendo el hechizo, Darhk explotó las motos antes de que pudieran acceder a ellas

Los ojos de Jason se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, ahora visibles los hombres de la liga se lanzaban a reclamar el botín. Jason tuvo que moverse con una maroma en el suelo, debido a que Talia dirigía su espada directo a la espada de Jason.

Damian luchaban contra hombres de la liga y principalmente contra Mara Al Ghul que se muestra feroz con Damian, Batgirl está defendiéndose de Nyssa Al Ghul y lady Shiva, Zatanna contra Darhk y otra horda del ejército de Ra’s, Jason estaba rodeado, tenía a Ra atacando al mismo tiempo que evadía las flechas de los asesinos que dirigían hacia él y a Talia como segunda defensa de su padre.

Izaro levanta una mano extendiendo la palma hacia Jason, la cabeza de una serpiente roja como la sangre con fuego se dibuja en su palma esta empieza a moverse formando un símbolo de infinito al erguir su propia cola – Senzocto ¡ARGEDCO VINU! - ella hace una invocación a los ocho senso-Sapiens en Enoquiano

Cuando se incorporó su visión se nublo completamente con verde y rojo, los oídos zumbaron, las voces en su cabeza gritaron como nunca, el pozo se levantó alcanzando su mayor pico, pero había algo más ahí, algo familiar que hace mucho tiempo en su niñez en un momento había aparecido, los dientes se mostraron como un animal rabioso. En su palma la misma serpiente quema su piel, su visión cambia algo mucho más periférico es capaz de ver todas las posiciones de los hombres de la Liga, Ra’s y Talia atacan al mismo tiempo, Jason en un solo movimiento los evade, se inclina un poco y golpea el estómago de Talia sacándole por completo el aire, ella cae inconsciente.

Jason lanza la espada directamente hacia Darhk cuando está a punto de golpear con un hechizo a Izaro, Darhk intenta desviar el golpe, pero la espada se ilumina traspasando el campo protector para quedar completamente clavada en el hombro del hombre.

Mara lanza un puñal hacia Izaro, ella iba con el propósito de arrebatarle todo a Damian quien odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, cuando pensó no poderlo odiar más Damian en una pelea la dejó ciega de un ojo regalándole una horrible cicatriz en este. 

Damian se distrae tal cual como lo tenía previsto Mara para acertar un golpe mortal con la hoja de la espada al cuello de Damian, Izaro aterriza en al espalda de Damian sujetándolo por los hombros, la fuerza del aterrizaje hace que Damian se vea obligado a inclinarse hacia delante, Izaro en un movimiento giratorio rota sus piernas, de su pie destella una filosa garra que asemeja a las de la mano, la navaja de Izaro destroza por la mitad la espada de Mara con un impacto que obliga a la prima de Damian a retroceder.

Damian y Izaro se miran mutuamente, sonríen con petulancia y se arrojan a la batalla, Damian con un gruñido, Izaro realmente ruge, alto, fuerte y ronco, prácticamente sobre humano, la danza inicia, ambos con una perfecta sincronización. Damian se siente tan cómodo con ella, alguien digno para ser su compañera de lucha. Izaro tiene la gracia y agilidad de Grayson, la fuerza, destreza y estrategia de Todd y una ferocidad que nunca habia visto.

Zatanna se recupera, canta para levantar una barrera de protección hacia el grupo de Batgirl. A lo lejos la caballería está llegando con Kyle sujetando a Constantine y el resto del Bat Clan en una burbuja blanca

Jason por otro lado ha robado un arco y flechas, de forma ágil y precisa Jason empieza a dispararlas en un movimiento que el mismo Arrow se retorcería de envidia, de 3 en tres flechas Jason derriba a diferentes objetivos, aun los que están escondidos en los árboles y la maleza. Jason hace uso de cualquier arma a la mano, es diestro, su cuerpo se mueve sin siquiera pensarlo, no necesita tener los ojos en el objetivo ya que el logra ver todo el bosque, cada ser vivo lo provee de la vista, aves, personas, insectos. Solo que su mente esta brumosa, solo reaccionando cuando debe usar sus armas, a veces para acertar un golpe, otras para hacer un movimiento típico de los murciélagos.

Lady Shiva decide ir por Jason mientras los otros hombres se encargan de Batgirl y Red Robin, no la necesitan para tal tarea, pero el Hood en cuestión no es tan fácil como Ra’s le comento. Shiva ataca por la espalda, Jason responde con un fuerte Kokemi directo en la cara, Shiva escucha crujir su nariz cuando la suela de la bota de Jason se impacta con su nariz, ella retrocede, limpia su sangre y lanza ráfaga de golpes, Jason se mueve a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, entonces ella va por su estómago, Jason curva la espalda en un movimiento que solo un contorsionista podría, ni siquiera Dick era capaz de lograr doblarse prácticamente en dos. 

Jason toma a Shiva por los tobillos y tira ella cae con un grito más de sorpresa que de dolor - Musica para mis oídos - la forma en que lo dice, suena como si no tan solo lo disfrutará, si no como si necesitara hacer sentir dolor a otros. Jason salta sobre ella, espera a que se incorpore, de inmediato ella lanza un golpe a su rostro, Shiva no termina de retroceder por el impacto cuando siente que toman su mano para usarla como soporte para cargar el peso de agresor y al mismo tiempo para dar otro ataque sin siquiera haber terminado el primero. Jason se impulsar hacia arriba como si fuera peso pluma valiéndose del brazo de Shiva, una pierna va al cuello la otra envuelve brazo capturado de Shiva con el impulso se desploma, la caída de Jason es perfecta para rodar sobre su espalda y arrojar a Shiva lejos. Nightwing y Red Robin que miraban volar a Shiva con una destreza que no venía en ningún manual de los murciélagos u otro entrenamiento conocido por ellos.

Shiva se levanta para enfrentarse de nuevo Jason no le da respiro esta vez brinca y van sus dos piernas al cuello, la aprieta el da dos giros sobre el cuello de Shiva y la vuelve a arrojar por el aire. Shiva se levanta más por orgullo que para dar pelea prácticamente ya está derrotada, a Jason eso no le importa corre en su dirección, usa el muslo de Shiva como trampolín rematando con un rodillazo al mentón de la mujer que la deja por completo en nocaut, Shiva yace en el suelo cuando Jason toma su brazo derecho, los ojos brillan de un verde brilloso -Hora de cantar - un crujido escalofriante acompañado de gritos por parte de Tim y Dick que fueron sofocados por el grito de la misma Shiva. Jason fue innecesariamente cruel y la sonrisa retorcida en su rostro demostraba que lo disfrutaba. Dick puso la mano de forma protectora sobre Tim. Un escalofrio recorria sus columnas vertebrales. Jason se veía justo como cuando regresó mal.

Tres asesinos se lanzaron contra Jason, este en un movimiento limpio corto yugulares de dos y al otro lo abrió en canal como res en matadero. -¿Quien más quiere venir

a jugar con papá? - dijo riendo entre dientes mientras jugaba con el puñal haciéndolo girar y luego cambiando de mano.

Ra’s la ver que esta perdiendo por el despojo odiado de Jason gruñe de ira olvida la lucha con Batman dejándoselo a varios hombres de la liga y se lanza hacia Jason, Nightwing intenta llegar a Jason, mientras que Kyle se ha encargado de poner a salvo a Damian e Izaro, afortunadamente el anillo no se ha desequilibrado en su energía que permanece constante, mucho más fuerte que nunca.

Batman pensaba ir por Ra’s una vez derribados los hombres, pero Talia decide enfrentarse a su Amado cuando se ha recuperado lo suficiente. Red Robin está entrando en batalla con Nissa junto con Batgirl

Constantine y Zatanna lanzan hechizos de protección y desvían los ataques debilitados de Darhk

Ra’s siente que está perdiendo la lucha, Jason está pateándole el trasero con una simple daga y constantes puñetazos en su rostro, Ra’s entiende por qué Shiva perdió, es imposible leer a Jason, saber qué técnica va usar, es como si diferentes personas estuvieran dentro de él. Jason acierta un puñetazo en la mandíbula de Ra’s – Despídete momia voy hacer que te tragues tus entrañas después de abrirte como una puta res -los ojos de Jason brillan totalmente verdes, la locura del pozo esta hay afectando como a ningún ser que ha nadado en el pozo lo ha hecho antes. Ra’s desarmado levanta la mano y grita, los hombres de la liga corren hacia su amo, la expresión de Jason es horrible, fría y asesina, pero sin ira, es la perversión de destrozar al contrincante. Levanta la daga y la deja caer debajo de las costillas de Ra’s

Padre/Abuelo – gritan Talia, Nissa, Mara y Damian

Batman rechina la mandíbula y como un toro se dirige hacia Jason, arroja un batarang directo al cuello, solo que esta vez Jason saca salvajemente el puñal del vientre de Ra’s y desvía el batarang, el movimiento hace que la sangre de Ra’s salpique la cara de Batman.

Ra’s siente que esta perdiendo la lucha, Jason está pateándole el trasero con una simple daga y constantes puñetazos en su rostro, Ra’s entiende por que Shiva perdió, es imposible leer a Jason, saber que técnica va usar, es como si diferentes personas estuvieran dentro de él. Jason acierta un puñetazo en la mandíbula de Ra’s – Despídete momia voy hacer que te tragues tus entrañas después de abrirte como una puta res -los ojos de Jason brillan totalmente verdes, la locura del pozo esta hay afectándolo como a ningún ser que ha nadado en el pozo lo ha hecho antes. Ra’s desarmado levanta la mano y grita, los hombres de la liga corren hacia su amo, la expresión de Jason es horrible, fría y asesina, levanta la daga y la deja caer debajo de las costillas de Ra’s

Padre/Abuelo – gritan Talia, Nissa, Mara y Damian

Batman rechina la mandíbula y como un toro se dirige hacia Jason, arroja un batarang directo al cuello, solo que esta vez Jason saca salvajemente el puñal del vientre de Ra’s y desvía el batarang, el movimiento hace que la sangre de Ra’s salpique la cara de Batman.


	16. El psicópata y el pozo

Batman se arroja sobre Jason, éste en un movimiento rápido entierra la daga en la pantorrilla de Batman, los murciélagos enloquecen, Izaro intenta salir del anillo de poder de Kyle pero si despide las alas de la muerte podría dañar a Damian o si aumenta el poder del anillo podría desintegrarlo

-¿Que pasa Batsy?- sisea Jason de forma peligrosa, como un depredador. Ha visto esa actitud antes, cuando Red Hood hizo que su mundo se volteara de cabeza. – ¿otra vez yendo por mi carótida?

Batman gruñe adolorido cuando se incorpora – tienes que parar Hood - a pesar del dolor Batman se yergue alto y peligroso, no por nada es el Dark Knight de Gotham. Mira fijamente a esos ojos que deberían ser más azules y menos verde, el azul que suele acumularse más en su centro donde se encuentra su pupila empapando todo su centro de azul para diluirse esos tonos verdes que dan a sus ojos un color único desde niño, ahora el azul ha sido empujado en las orillas de su iris ocultando casi todo el azul de sus ojos dejando un verde brillante peligroso, el pozo se le pego como a ningún otro usuario.

-Y que si no lo hago – Batman reconoce esa mirada, es la misma cuando volvió, cuando luchó contra él, contra Dick, cuando casi mata a sus hijos -Vas a volver intentar degollarme, ¿vas a asesinarme de nuevo, a terminar de una vez el trabajo?

-¿De qué hablas? Hood no estás bien – Batman toma lenta y discretamente la pistola con el tranquilizante.

-Hood por favor detén esta locura – Nightwing intenta hacerlo entrar en razón o ganar tiempo, cualquera de las dos opciones son buenas para poder poner abajo a Jason. -¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Y por qué no -habla con calma asesina, el viejo Hood se está haciendo cargo de la situación, balancea el cuchillo parado entre Ra y Batman– Mi segundo asesino – Hood señala a Batman, - tú que tienes que ofrecer que no sea desprecio hacia mi persona desde el primer día que supiste que no cumplia tus espectativas, al igual que la bruja pelirroja, que se requirió que le quitaran las piernas para hacerla un poco amable.

Un escalofrío subió por la espalda de la familia,Batgirl sintió náuseas, Jason no nunca fue tan cruel con ella, era un niño espinoso, pero nunca cruel, aun en su regreso hubo un respeto hacia ella.

Constantine y Zatanna se alistaron para contener a Jason, Batman aprovechó la distracción de Hood para disparar el dardo, pero sin siquiera mirar Jason arrojó la daga atravesando la mano a Batman – Aaargh – aulló Bruce mientras sus rodillas caían al suelo.

Hood camino rodeando a Batman como el cazador que tiene al la presa acorralada – Miro al pasado y tengo tantas preguntas sin respuestas. ¿alguna vez te importe o siempre fui feo sustituto para ser abandonado? ¿Realmente hubiera podido hacer algo para merecer el respeto de ustedes? - Hood estaba congelando el ambiente con cada una de sus duras palabras -Recuerdo en un tiempo que me quisiste ferozmente. – Jason se inclina de forma peligrosa a la cara de Batman – Me quisiste muerto. - Jason arrancó el puñal de la mano de Batman, Bruce nunca sintió la salida del fino metal, las abominaciones que salían de la boca de Jason lo habían dejado en shock, sintió su corazón detenerse por un segundo -Seguro que sentiste alivio cuando me exploraton

-Jason, cómo puedes si quieres pensar eso - Batman gruño sosteniendo su mano.

¿Cómo podría cambiar para mejorar? Solo quisiera saber– Bruce mira los ojos de Jason, su mirada es fría, sin emoción como nunca la ha visto en el tiempo que lo conoció, Jason es siempre emocional, ahora es como si otra persona estuviera dentro. El rostro de Jason se distorsiona de forma irreconocible -¿POR QUEEEEE? – grita. Su voz suena gruesa, desgarrada, entre el odio y el dolor, casi lo hace temblar.

Ra intenta escapar, pero Jason pone un pie en la espalda – espera tu turno, tranquilo si no quieres un puñal en tus vértebras. -amenaza.

-Hood, sabes que las cosas no fueron así – Bruce necesita hacer que recapacite o que sus murciélagos tomen nuevas posiciones para un mejor ataque. 

Constantine lanzó un hechizo, pero Jason tomó a un hombre de la liga como escudo, por desgracia el muy imbecil se había lanzado al mismo momento para defender a su amo. – Otra estupidez y juro que matare a los dos. – amenaza.

Todo parece que es imposible sorprenderlo, cada ataque es esquivado. Jason vuelve su atención a Bruce -Lo siento B, pero siento todavía mucha ira dentro. Siempre escudriñando, esperando verme caer, fallar. - solo la ira reinaba en el hombre irreconocible frente a Batman, era todo Hood y nada Jason -No puedo perdonarte, ¿Me culpas? Tú todavía no puedes hacerlo, no me has perdonado que regresara, que no fuera Dick Grayson. - escupió con decepción y ferocidad - A tú lado todos los putos días es un desafío nuevo, porque contigo es imposible complacerte, no hay forma de ganar. – Jason hace crujir la espalda de Ra que grita de dolor

Jason se inclinó y levantó la barbilla de Bruce, en ese momento lentamente fueron moviéndose los murciélagos. – Nos guste o no, sigo siendo parte de ti. Como tu sigues siendo parte de mi – una confesión triste, pero verdadera, cada palabra era peor que una puñalada para Bruce.

Jason levanta el puñal – Así es como toda termina, tanta sangre, tantas lágrimas. Todo por nada – la mano de Jason tiembla visiblemente.

Batman mira a Jason, algo está pasando sus ojos brillan con lágrimas “Ayuda” lee en sus labios. “Detenme”. Jason de alguna forma está dentro de ese cascarón frío y sádico. Batman sabe que es ahora y nunca, se abalanza sobre Jason, rápidamente Nightwing entró en pelea directa con Jason al igual que Batgirl y Tim

Izaro en un esfuerzo con sus poderes todavía inmaduros logró cambiar la composición de la energía del anillo logrando escapar

Dexter GETA! VORS! (Dexter retrocede, abandona su cuerpo)- gritó Izaro lanzando una fuerza invisible sobre los demás, todos fueron arrojados lejos de Jason.

Constantine se concentró, lanzó un hechizo para buscar algún tipo de identidad, pero en cambio vio 7 identidades desconocidas, una de ellas dentro del cuerpo de Jason, ambos ocupando el mismo lugar.

Hood está luchando contenido con los murciélagos -Él me necesita – grita con una voz que no le pertenece. 

**Vos **yer et resizañ, fatilat (Estas escuchando el pozo, Dañandolo) – gruño Izaro

\- Aaaargh, gruñe desafiante, pero retrocede, baja la guardia, los otros se alejan un poco, no sin antes haber recibido un golpe de Nightwing en la mandíbula a pesar que había bajado la guardia. Jason se sintió mareado, la bruma del pozo se desvanecía, su respiración se aceleró, sus ojos estaban azul verdoso como de costumbre, se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas. Nightwing aprovecho para patear la pistola lejos, aún en guardia con sus palos de esgrima en la mano.

-No – murmuró- no, no,- negó con la cabeza en completo pánico, sus ojos se agrandaron, su mirada salvaje busco a las víctimas con movimientos nerviosos, busco a su familia, encontró a Tim aferrado a su bastón bo pero no lo tranquilizo debido a la expresión que tenía de miedo, busco a Damian pero a cambio encontró a Dick furioso, paso por Constantine que parecía el más tranquilo, con una mirada curioso, como fascinado con una mirada analítica sobre su persona, Zatanna se veía preocupada acercándose con lentitud a pesar de que Barbara intentaba detenerla. Escucho un gruñido a su espaldas giró por completo hacia donde el sonido provenía, su estómago cayó cuando vio la mano herida de Batman, empezó a hiperventilar, odiaba que el pozo se hiciera cargo, se preguntaba ¿por qué? ¿porque ahora? cuando se pensó desintoxicado, todo ese tiempo tirado a la basura. Quería ir a donde su padre, ayudarlo, abrazarlo, pero sabía que sería rechazado, cuando la expresión fría de Batman se mostró viéndolo con la mandíbula apretada y la boca retorcida entre una línea recta y mostrando los dientes de la comisura izquierda de sus labios, Jason decidió que lo mejor era no moverse, la había cagado por completo.

Talia gritó “Padre” Jason vio a Ra’s tendido en el piso dio un paso hacia Ra’s, sintió una mano que apretó su brazo tan fuerte que seguro dejaría moretones mañana – No te acerques – Batman advirtió con un gruñido peor al que usa para los criminales, obviamente la decepción estaba presente, Jason bajó la mirada al batarang que destellaba en la otra mano ensangrentada.

-¿Que paso? – Jason preguntó con un jadeo entrecortado. Recordaba un poco entre la neblina, pero sólo eran fragmentos, siempre era la misma mierda con el pozo, todo se volvía confuso y luego lo recuperaría todo el recuerdo de un golpe, muchas veces dejándolo desbastado con un auto odio debido a la pérdida de control. 

Batman entrecerró los ojos – Te quiero fuera ahora mismo

La mandíbula de Jason cayó al piso no entendía nada, pero si conocía la sensación durante meses lo tuvo en control porque ahora, de qué forma sucedió, Jason sacudió la cabeza confundido y empezó a retirarse lentamente tragando la emoción.

Los hombres de la liga corrían, Talia vertía un poco de agua de Lázaro en las heridas esperando que con esto ganar tiempo para que Ra’s pudiera ser sumergido en el pozo más cercano. Levantó la hacia mirada a Jason -Nunca pensé que te convirtieras en un monstruo sediento de sangre, mi padre me lo advirtió, no quise escuchar la clase de amenaza que desate al mundo cuando te arroje al pozo.- Definitivamente ningún Al-Ghul eran nadie para criticar a Jason, ellos siempre hacían las cosas peores, decían que sus acciones estaban justificadas para engañarse así mismos. Pero Talia estaba furiosa, le arrebato el conseguir el prototipo perfecto, prometido para que las generaciones de la sangre Al-Ghul dominaran el mundo y tal vez el tiempo.

Jason no dijo nada, solo camino en shock, sintió que alguien se aferró a su cintura, alguien pequeño, bajo la mirada y supo entonces que era Izaro – Lo siento – murmuró la niña – El no debió venir con esa fuerza – Jason la miró confundido – No puede alejarlo a tiempo.

Izaro – jadeo Jason -necesitas soltarme – ella se negó, afianzó su abrazo Jason no quería tocarla con las manos cubiertas de sangre, se sacó los guantes para intentar retirarla.

Tim se acercó con cautela – Hood – dijo con calma

Jason brinco – Aléjate de mí – gruño asustado, pero los demás lo tomaron como una actitud de ira.

En un segundo estaba rodeado de los murciélagos, los hechiceros y la linterna Kyle, ahora que la liga se había marchado Jason tenía toda la atención del grupo. Jason dio un paso torpe lejos de Tim debido a que Izaro seguía prendida de su cintura – Por favor – suplico sacudió la cabeza – No quiero lastimarte, no puedo… no… no se.

Tim no le importo, confiaba que lo que fuera que hubiera trastornado a Jason de esa forma estuviera fuera de su sistema, habían trabajado juntos siendo agradable, Jason se había disculpado a diferencia de Damian y se esforzaba por mantener seguro a Tim sin preocuparse por su propia seguridad. Tim se acercó a Jason sacudiéndose salvajemente la mano de Dick, tiro a un lado su bastón a un lado, sujeto a Jason por los hombros que intentaba alejarse de Tim al mismo tiempo que quería quitarse a Izaro de él – Respira, estás en pánico. Te estas disociando. – Tim puso la mano en su pecho – 1, soplo lentamente, 2, vamos hazlo conmigo – Jason no se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que Tim le pidió que respirara

Jason dio unas respiraciones débiles y temblorosas – otra vez, vamos, necesitamos que te calmes. Damian aprovechó el momento para retirar a Izaro de Jason.

Nightwing puedes llevarte a Batman para que miren su herida y tu ponerte hielo en ese ojo – dijo Constantine

No mandas aquí – dio la advertencia Batman.

Jason agito la cabeza-lo siento. - murmuró alejándose de Tim, tomó su moto y salió levantando el pasto y polvo detrás de sus llantas, ignoró los gritos de Tim, Izaro corriendo detrás de él, necesita huir, salir del lugar, salir de Gotham. Se odiaba, cómo permitió que pasara de nuevo. No se dio cuenta que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro hasta que la visión se le nublo por las lágrimas.

-No estoy dándote órdenes, no al grandioso Batman – dijo con voz aburrida John mientras miraba alejarse a Jason, gran error pensó. – pero dudo que tu muchacho podamos sacarle información de quienes estuvieron dentro de él.

Las miradas confusas de Barbara y Damian giraron hasta podría decir que tenía un tinte de esperanza se dirigieron a John Constantine, las de Dick y Bruce eran más bien con la entre ceja malhumorada y arrugada – Y no me refiero de forma sexual.

-A quien viste – insistió Batman

A quienes, 7 de ellos, 6 hacian guardia 3 mujeres y tres hombres hacían guardia y estaban listos para pelear, al parecer tomaban turnos para introducirse en tu muchacho, pero uno de ellos estaba a cargo de tu chico cuando atacó a Ra’s – John absorbió una calada de su cigarro – pero ahora que se ha ido, no obtendremos respuestas.

Batman negó con la cabeza – Constantine es tiempo perdido, Jason desde el pozo no volvió a ser el mismo. Eso lo ha enloquecido. Desde antes del pozo aun en su adolescencia se volvio dificil.

Tal vez nunca fue el pozo – murmuró Constantine dirigiéndose a Jason – ¿alguien ha escuchado de un Dexter?

Todos negaron con la cabeza. – Pozo y conexión, Zenso-Sapiens – dijo Izaro – como nosotros.

-Dime Izaro, eres un angel o híbrido de angel - Constantine miraba a la niña como una cosa extraordinaria.

-Ustedes y sus supersticiones - resoplo izaro enojada. -Creen en dioses y juegan a ser ellos sin saber nada. - gruño.

Dick se inclinó hacia la niña – puedes explicar – pidió con gentileza.

-No, no sin Jace – dijo firme Izaro y giró sobre sus talones hacia Damian quien tomo su mano, ella miró detrás de su hombro – Devuelvanmelo, regresen lo robado o no diré una palabra más a ninguno. Son indignos. 

-Bueno eso fue muy esclarecedor – dijo Zatanna – ahora resulta que alguien robo a Jason. – suspiro.

* * *

Jason había empacado, textio a Roy para que lo alcanzara fuera de la estación de Star City. Colgó su bolso y salió por la ventana. Necesitaba salir antes de que los murciélagos se arrepintieran y devolvieran a Arkham para lanzarlo en un fría celda y tirar la llave; odiaba ese maldito lugar donde Dick una vez lo arrojó sin mirar atrás, dejándolo en un sistema podrido a unas celdas de su asesino. Lo habían amarraron, pincharon, rostizaron su cerebro como terapia. Nunca habló de los horrores en su estancia en Arkham con nadie más, simplemente no quería recordar ese maldito lugar donde los enfermeros solían torturar y vender algunos internos como juguetes sexuales, Harley Quinn era una de ellos, una vez logró detener el abuso activando una alarma de incendios. Cuando intentaron hacerlo con él Jason quebró las costillas a su agresor, rompió los puentes de las narices de unos, algunas rotulas "el chico bonito de la celda 5" lo habían llamado. Entonces solo se divirtieron con él drogándolo, torturandolo con agua hasta ahogarlo y dándole descargas eléctricas. Definitivamente no volvería a esa mierda, no de nuevo.

Jason ocultó su moto en un almacén después de quemar su casa de seguridad conocida por los murciélagos, tomó su quemador para destruirlo cuando vio un mensaje de Tim.

_Jason necesitamos que regreses, hay cosas que necesitas saber. _

Jason suspiró y respondió

_Cuídala Tim y cuídate, solo eso te pido. No permitan que esa niña caiga en malas manos, tengo un presentimiento fuerte sobre ella, y lo siento mucho. Yo._

Lanzó el mensaje y rompió su quemador, dio unos cuantos pasos y tomó un taxi a la estación.

* * *

Alfred atendía las heridas de Bruce – Bruce – John entró a la bahía médica – Ha roto su quemador – informó Tim – lo hizo después de pedir que protegieramos a Izaro.

No es necesaria que pida por algo que haré, si vuelve a Gotham necesitamos contenerlo, es inestable – gruñó Batman – está comprometido, es lo mejor. – las heridas no dolían tanto como las palabras crueles de Hood, cada una fue una puñalada. Hood era una serpiente venenosa, mortal y peligrosa que no se podía manejar, no se podía confiar.

Estoy seguro que no fue su culpa, tal vez nunca lo fue – Constantine subió una ceja, analizaba al murciélago, definitivamente el hombre estaba de mal humor, quién podría culparlo Hood le había apuñalado una pierna y la mano aparte de llamarlo asesino

John no voy a darle una oportunidad a Hood para que vuelva a lastimar a mi familia – la expresión de Bruce se endureció. - Y si la niña causa ese efecto sobre él, motivo mayor para que este lejos de ella, de los chicos. Esta vez le daré el beneficio de la duda, pero si Hood vuelve a intentar tomar una vida iré por él y juro que lo encerrare y esta vez tiraré la llave – Bruce estaba mucho más herido de lo que quería reconocer.

¿Se marchó? – Alfred levantó la mirada sus ojos tristes se cruzaron con los de Tim el cual solo suspiro y asintió.

Constantine había visto una cicatriz en el cuello de Jason en la pelea cuando Shiva logró tomarlo por el Kevlar.- Bruce de alguna forma,¿ existe la posibilidad de que asesinaras a Jason por segunda vez, tal vez en defensa propia? – los ojos de Bruce se abrieron, se levantó en un movimiento, casi tira la charola con el instrumental

John sintió las manos de Bruce en su camisa levantándolo – eso es una calumnia – gruñó de manera asesina Bruce – Yo no mato.

Damian y Dick entraron, Dick fue quien separó a Batman de Constantine – Parecía muy convencido cuando te culpo, no sería la primera vez que regresa sin ayuda de forma misteriosa de la muerte. – Constantine se sacude el saco y lo desarruga - Sabes quien le hizo esa herida en el cuello

Eso hizo que se tensara Bruce, John sonrió de lado el bastardo -Solo necesitaba verificar, no me culpes no fui yo quien te acuso.

Tt. Padre nunca cometería asesinato sobre Todd aunque debido a sus acciones sería totalmente justificable tal acto – Damian reto a Constantine, con el pecho inflado y los brazos cruzados sobre este, el pequeño gnomo pretendía lucir amenazador.

Un estruendo se escuchó, el cuerpo de Kyle voló estrellándose contra la estantería de armas. – Kyle – grito Barbara corriendo hacia el hombre junto con Zatanna - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Intente hablar con la pequeña, pero está enfurecida – Dick ayudó a levantar a Kyle – insiste en que Jason no fue culpable. Dexter sigue nombrándolo como causante de los asesinatos, según lo último que dijo no es la primera vez que lo hace, lo llamo angel protector de la muerte. 

-Maestro Bruce, seria bueno que viera esto. – Alfred puso en la pantalla las noticias. La foto de Izaro lucía en grande en el noticiero.


	17. Izaro Gaia Dampierre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es momento de tomar decisiones, Batman usara la lógica para resolver el acertijo, Constantine en cambio desea que se busque otra forma, quiere mayor intervencion de otras capas y encontrar más tiempo.

Aquí en la últimas noticias con Vicky Vale.

-Gracias Ronald – la rubia sonrió hacia las cámaras como era su costumbre lucía impecable. – A hace unos días, hubo una explosión en los laboratorios de la reciente empresa Suiza Alliance, Las investigaciones indican que fue un atentado terrorista, cuyo objetivo era la menor Izaro Gaia Dampierre, hija de un importante diplomático, la menor ha desaparecido.

Vale miro dramáticamente a la cámara – Hasta hace uno días no había rastros de la menor hasta que lograron recuperar los datos de la grabación de las cámaras donde se muestra a Batman llevando a la menor.

Vale giro a otra cámara dramáticamente – Pedimos cualquier información acerca de la menor, Batman si nos estas escuchando, pedimos tu ayuda en el caso, si tienes a la niña es necesario llevarla de vuelta a las autoridades y a su familia.

Luego volvió a girar a una cámara de frente viéndose más relajada. – Así es Vale, estamos mostrando los teléfonos en la pantalla para comunicarse con las autoridades competentes en caso de tener información con respecto al caso de la menor Izaro Gaia Dampierre.

-Creo que este caso se resolvió por sí solo – habla en forma burlona Constantine, dirige su atención sobre Izaro y Damian que se encuentran al fondo de la cueva.

-Algo no concuerda – hace la resolución Batman – la niña niega tener padres, todo indica que es un tipo de experimento. Los diplomáticos usan seguridad venida de sus gobiernos, no seguridad privada. - obviamente el lugar debería estar lleno de personal de seguridad, militares, policias no una seguridad privada, por lo que pudo ver Batman cuando entro al lugar.

-Bruce, todos los exámenes indican que la niña es humana, con excepción de sus extraños huesos y unas partículas en la sangre no identificadas. Pero su ADN es 100% humano. – añadió Tim.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer B? saben que la tenemos con nosotros, si no entregamos a Izaro tendremos problemas graves – intuyo Dick.

-En unas horas anochecerá, iré a hablar con Gordon a ver si puedo indagar algo. – Luego miró a Kyle y a los magos. – Ustedes vean que pueden sacarle.

Kyle sacudió las manos – Sin Hood aquí, no tomaré ese riesgo, la niña vuelve loco mi anillo, no quiero causar una explosión que devaste el planeta.

Constantine levantó una ceja – Interesante. El anillo blanco está vinculado con la energía de los ángeles, si no me equivoco.

¿Que sugieres John, que la niña es tipo de ángel? Esos con los cuales te enfrascas en peleas – bufo Kyle sacudiendo la mano.

-No hablo de un híbrido Kyle, hablo de un verdadero _evangelion_, un _angélico_ o tal vez fragmentos de un _Illuminati Evangelius_ o arcángel como se conocen. Ni siquiera un ángel. -Todos miraron expectantes al mago

¿Por qué lo aseguras? – pregunto Barbara.

-El idioma – explicó Zatanna – ningún humano puede pronunciar su idioma, aunque hay un derivado que es la lengua Adrianica, la que se usó en el paraíso cuando Adán y Eva vivían en él. Pero es imposible de pronunciar, si lo hablas tu garganta se destrozaría dejándote mudo, si escuchas el enochiano quedarías sordo y si miras a un arcángel quedarías ciego. Tal presencia es imposible de mantener para un ser humano. – Zatanna rebate la idea de Jon.- Aun el idioma elegido hacia los humanos no puedes pronunciara toda la palabra, dios prohibió el uso del idioma para cualquier ser vivo en cualquier tierra. Nosotros los magos, nigromantes, hechiceros solo podemos usar fragmentos de una palabra, los demonios pueden usar un poco más pero nunca una palabra completa.

-Eso es imposible, Jason lo hablo y lo entendía. Y juró sobre lo más sagrado que él no es ningún ángel – Barbara levantó su mano con la palma hacia el cielo cuando uso la palabra jurar.

-No si lo disfraza su lenguaje, pero aun así la niña daba notas en sus órdenes con un tono casi celestial en algunos fragmentos. Altera la energía del anillo de Kyle, un anillo de luz blanca, el poder de todas las linternas del universo – explica Jon el por qué llegó a esa conjetura – un ángel puede poseer el cuerpo de un humano o un híbrido por unos momentos, pero un arcángel puede materializarse en una persona, pueden crear y destruir a su antojo. En pocas palabras es tiene la capacidad de tomar átomos y moléculas para crear o destruir.

-Estas diciendo que los arcángeles de la biblia existen? – preguntó Tim incrédulo.

-La biblia fue escrita por hombres, adaptada a la religión Romana, Tim. Ningún arcángel ha visitado la tierra, todos esos fueron híbridos de ángeles, los verdaderos ángeles y arcángeles como los llaman algunas religiones están cerca del origen en sí mismo. Aún no se sabe si es un ser conciente, una divinidad como tal. Los dioses como los de las amazonas son cercanos al origen, pero no tanto como los verdaderos ángeles. – John miró a todos los espectadores, algunos asombrados, otros incrédulos – Estoy hablando de la energía de la creación, la misma que creó dioses, demonios y derivados de religión. Nuestra propia existencia. Dicen que del centro de esta energía brotan los _Phoenos __Iluminatis_ creadores de materia y antimateria, según algunas leyendas de los infiernos y de los _evangelius_. No se mucho al respecto, porque están en libros prohibidos.

-Santa mierda, creo que me esta doliendo la cabeza – gruñe Dick sobándose las sienes. – esto es más confuso que cualquier clase de religión o física nuclear.

-La pregunta del millón es ¿Ahora cómo procedemos? Si escondemos a la niña tendremos un problema político en Gotham y Batman puede ser culpado. - opino Barbar recargándose en la mesa y cruzando los brazos. Ella no crea tanto en todo ese cuento de Constantine, le preocupaba la situación legal a la que podían estar expuestos si ocultaban por más tiempo a la menor.

-Barbara tiene razón no podemos basarnos en mitos, de alguna forma la niña tiene un gen meta no detectable, de alguna forma tal vez ella sea capaz de control mental. – llamó a la razón Batman. – Iré con Gordon e indagare, ustedes corran más pruebas con las muestras que tenemos. Pero primer descansen.

Bruce giro hacia Constantine – Gracias por su ayuda, nosotros nos haremos cargo desde aquí.

-Pero Bruce, tal vez estamos ante una entidad más allá de nuestro entender, deberíamos llamará a otros de la Liga, si mis sospechas son – protesto John

-Gracias, he dicho que nos encargaremos. – dijo de forma tajante, John sabía que el murciélago era inamovible.

John giró sobre sus talones, los otros también se despidieron – Es un grave error, murciélago necio, no es capaz de ver más allá de sus narices – durante su camino seguía protestando. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas alguien estaba jugando con algo muy peligroso. Alguien realmente estaba jugando en ser dios.

Zatanna se acercó a John colocando con suavidad su mano en el hombro de su amante casual. – Const, suficiente, no hay más que podamos hacer.

-Amor tu sabes que tal poder debe ser resguardado, dejarlo suelto es peligroso, no sabemos nada de esas personas.

-John, basta – Zatanna intentó calmarlo, tampoco creía mucho que las sospechas de Constantine estuvieran bien fundadas, siempre tenía algo encontra de los híbridos fueran de demonios o ángeles.

-Bien vámonos – Kyle se frotó las manos antes de formar una burbuja y salir del lugar dejando atrás a el Batclan arreglándoselas por sí mismos.

* * *

Jason y Roy había llegado a StarCity. – Jaybird, has estado muy callado desde tu salida de Gotham.

Jason suspiro profundo, algo en él lo mantenía inquieto – Tengo un mal presentimiento Roy.

Roy entrecerró los ojos – ¿Es por la pequeñita de la cual me medio hablaste cuando te levante de East West y North Avenue? – dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa retorcida.

-No soy una puta para que me levantes cabrón – respondió Jason con humor – Sin embargo, es ella quien me mantiene inquieto. – La puerta del departamento fue abierta por Roy quien le cedió el paso

-Las damas primero – Jason solo resoplo dando unas zancadas al lugar, arrojó la maleta en a un lado del sofá y se arrojó a este con un zumbido de su garganta.

Roy cerró la puerta, dio unos pasos y cruzó los brazos estudiando a su amigo - ¿Entonces, solo así de fácil le dejaras todo a los murciélagos con tu acostumbrado que se joda Batman? Nunca creí que fueras tan derrotista. – Jason sabía lo que significaba cuando su amigo se expresaba dramáticamente, subiendo los hombros y sacudiendo las manos. Joder podía amarlo por eso.

\- Sabes Roy, no eres una buena influencia – suspiro de mejor humor Jason.

-Gracias, para eso están los amigos – Roy se dejó caer a un lado de Jason, sus hombros se rosaban, de las pocas personas que Jason permitía que se acercaran tanto física y emocionalmente ese era Roy.

Jason reposo su cuello en el respaldo del sillón, cerró los ojos por un momento. Roy arrojo su gorra a la mesa del centro de acogedora sala, movió los hombros acomodando su espalda y solo espero jugueteando con el teléfono. Jason abrió un ojo esperando a que Roy procediera. – Joder idiota, te tengo que decir cada acción a tomar, solo llámala.

Roy puso su mano en la frente haciendo un saludo militar -Sí señor, sus deseos son órdenes, su voz es mi guía, tus ojos son mi luz en.

-Oh cierra el jodido pico y solo haz la puta llamada – Jason golpeó la cara de Roy quien sabiendo lo que vendría a futuro se cubrió con sus brazos.

-Kory, qué tan rápido puedes venir.


End file.
